HUSBANDO TODAY
by freesuich
Summary: Bingung mencari kandidat husbando sebagai pengisi hati? bagaimana kalau membuang lima menit mu untuk rubrik 'HUSBANDO TODAY'. Kami kupas tuntas lelaki idaman mu dengan berkelas! Ch5: Himuro Tatsuya & Haizaki Shougo
1. Chapter 1

"Fangirls kemarin ganas sekali masa... gerbang pembatasnya Hana Baoji dibobol paksa. Fujo apa preman yak? Kekuatan wanita sekarang perkasa semua."

Momoi mengipasi diri di sela sela sruputan ringannya, menyeruput secangkir kopi Starbuck harga paling mahal yang bisa ia beli. Mumpung baru saja gajian boleh dong hedon sedikit. Hanya secangkir kopi saja apa salahnya kan? Ah lihat saja lah besok akhir bulan bakal seperti apa kondisi keuangannya. Jangan tanya kondisi paceklik keuangan itu seperti apa. Momoi paham dan hafal. Namun sayangnya tak kapok juga. Entah sarafnya tergebuk apa sehingga jadi seperti itu.

Si gadis yang menjadi versus bicaranya mencibir. Mendecak ringan sebelum melanjutkan dengan kalimat sarkas ala jurnalis muda yang baru saja naik pangkat.

"Ya begitulah. Coba satu negeri wanitanya begitu semua, presiden mana yang berani menaikkan harga bbm. Ye gak? Wanita sekarang angkat galon di pagi hari sebagai ganti jogging kali ya? Lakinya angkat pantsu semua. Cemen semua gan."

Momoi mendelik ganas pada gerombolan lelaki yang sepertinya hendak melabrak obrolan mereka. Seusai tatapan yang bagai berteriak ' _critical hit!'_ , Momoi kembali kalem mengaduk aduk cangkir kecilnya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu jam mereka bertukar pikiran disana. Kopinya sudah dingin dan tak lagi terasa nikmat. Salah Momoi yang katanya hendak hedon namun jiwa ekonomisnya bangkit mendobrak dari dalam jiwa.

"Bener bingids."

Versus bicara Momoi kali ini bermarga Aida. Wanita manis berambut coklat pendek yang sama sama membesuti rubrik paling populer di harian "BL! Boys Live". Majalah yang kabarnya bahkan bisa beredar di dalam 3 tembok pamungkas, yaitu Maria, Rose, dan Sina serta menjadikan gaya hidup wanita wanita berkelas disana. Tidak terkecuali ilmuwan wanita gila yang berkacamata.

Bersama, keduanya berduet, berkolaborasi menggawangi rubrik paling berkelas dan paling populer yang ditunggu wanita wanita fans dari fandom lelaki yang berkeringat dalam olahraga, maupun yang saling mengucurkan darah dalam fandom pembasmian terhadap raksasa yang lambangnya sayap saling bertindihan maupun fandom fandom lainnya yang bisa mereka kupas tuntas setajam silet.

Pembaca _newbie_ pasti akan mengerutkan kening sepanjang membaca rubrik dari jurnalis yang menamakan diri sebagai 'DFG'. Pembaca lelaki akan langsung mengintifikasi 'DFG' sebagai 'DAFUG', dan pembaca wanita akan langsung mengenali 'DFG' sebagai 'DEWI FANGIRL'. Namun keduanya tak pernah mau mengaku kalau 'DFG' sesungguhnya adalah 'Double Fujoshi Girl'. Kerutan kening para pembaca tak lain dan tak bukan diakibatkan oleh bahasan mereka yang sesungguhnya telah menyenggol batas penalaran manusia serta pembawaan bahasa mereka yang terkesan benar namun patut dipertangungjawabkan keotentikannya.

"Kali ini mau bahas apa?"

Aida bertanya sambil mengevaluasi data data anime musim terbaru yang patut ditontonnya dan ia prediksikan akan memiliki prospek yang bagus.

"Covernya sih Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi sepertinya bahasan Haikyuu lagi _in_ banget berhubung musim kedua mau tayang."

"Terus rubrik _preview_ punya Kak Araki bahas apaan?"

"Kak Araki bahas Osomatsu-san."

Aida manggut manggut mengerti. Senpainya itu memang membawahi rubrik _preview_ anime mana yang kira-kira akan bagus ditonton dan mengekspos kehidupan lelaki lekaki tampan.

"Bahas karakter Kurobas saja bagaimana, Senpai?"

"Boleh. Ngomong-ngomong kan kita belum pernah mengupas anak-anak Kurobas."

Seusai mendapat lampu hijau dari Aida, Momoi mulai fokus ke laptopnya. Mengetik mode zone alias kesetanan sebelum dikejar deadline.

.

.

.

-freesuich—

'HUSBANDO TODAY'

KUROKO NO BASKET – FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

Warnings: Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

T+

.

.

.

Namanya sih Kagami Taiga. Posisinya _Power Forward_.

Dengan tinggi 190cm dan berat 82kg serta kemampuan melompat tiada tara, siapa sih yang bisa menahan untuk tidak khilaf meneteskan liur pada salah satu _main character_ di anime Kuroko no Basuke? Apalagi artefak yang tercetak jelas di perut kotak kotak milik husbando kita kali ini sungguh mengombang-ambingkan iman kita sebagai wanita wanita setia. Ye gak?

Bahasan kita kali ini adalah seputar si pemilik alis cabang dengan senyuman terang seterang siang, gahar segahar halilintar. Husbando yang akan sangat cocok bagi kamu pemilik fetish bara yang bisa tahan dengan keunyuan lelaki model model polos seperti Kagami Taiga. Dan jujur saya sendiri adalah pemilik coret-fetish-coret fans dari karakter model model Kagami Taiga. Saa, Ikuzo!

Kelebihan yang pertama dari husbando bahasan kita kali ini adalah kemauannya yang keras.

Ingat tidak saat episode Kagami mengatakan ingin melawan Kiseki no Sedai dan menjadi yang terkuat se Jepang? Saya sendiri sih tidak bisa lupa betapa mengharukan episode tersebut. Episode yang cukup membekas sampai sekarang sepanjang saya menonton Kuroko no basuke dari mulai pontang panting ikut kejuaraan _Interhigh_ hingga berjuang hampir mati di _Winter Cup_. Kalian yang ingat scene Kuroko menawarkan diri menjadi coret-uke-coret bayangan Kagami pasti ingat seberapa keras kemauan Kagami untuk menjadi yang terkuat se Jepang. Bahkan dalam mata saya, anime Kuroko no Basket itu sesungguhnya berisikan seberapa keras Kagami bertekad sebagai yang terkuat bersama Kuroko dan tim seirin.

Basket saja ia niati, ia perjuangkan. Kalau jadi suamimu, bagaimana tuh? Kamu tidak perlu khawatir cinta kalian tak direstui, karena jelas sejelas warna rambutnya Kagami, ia akan ada untukmu. Memperjuangkan cintanya bersamamu. Berjuang untuk bisa bersamamu. Nah kurang kece apa dong ya lelaki gahul merah hitam yang satu ini?

Lalu juga Kagami itu Maji Tenshi.

Masih tidak percaya semaji tenshi apa seorang Taiga? Ia maji tenshi alias beneran kayak malaikat. Ingat saat dia dimintai tolong pelatihnya membelikan minuman untuk tim Seirin disela latih tanding bersama Shutoku di penginapan? Kagami bahkan juga membelikan minuman untuk Shutoku! Awalnya saya berpikir 'kamu kenapa mau diiik?' tapi kemudian saya bisa paham. Saya mengerti salurnya ada di sebelah mana. Ia terlalu baik untuk mengabaikan tim lawan yang sama haus dan capeknya dengan teman-teman di timnya. Terbayang tidak kalau kamu mengirimkan permintaan berpacaran? Dia tidak akan mengabaikan mu! Ia mungkin tidak akan pernah menjawab 'kamu terlalu baik buat jadi pacarku'. Jawabannya pun pasti tak jauh jauh dari 'Iya Boleh' atau syukur syukur malah kamu dibawa ke pelaminan sekalian. Gahar bukan?

Selain Maji Tenshi dan Berkemauan Keras, jelas sekali Kagami Taiga itu JAGO MASAK!

Bukan bermaksud menunjukkan bahwa keyboard Caps saya sudah jebol atau bagaimana, hanya saja saya ingin mempertegas status Kagami sebagai seorang pria. Ia bisa masak dan jago masak! Kalau kamu adalah tipikal wanita _workaholic_ yang tidak bisa sehari saja tidak bekerja selain hari libur, maka pilih pria ini sebagai suamimu. Segala urusan rumahmu akan kelar dalam sekejap kalau Kagami sedang masuk zone. Termasuk urusan cinta kalian berdua. Jadi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Ah namun selama ada udang dibalik batu, selama ada wortel disela bakwan, pasti ada kekurangan dibalik kelebihan.

Kagami itu IQ-nya merayap.

Oke mungkin kalian sudah paham betapa Oke nya Kagami sebagai kandidat husbando terbaik. Namun kalian juga harus paham apa yang harus kalian antisipasi kalau kalau Kagami adalah husbando kalian. Kagami itu tidak jenius. Bahkan ia dibuatkan OVA khusus dimana ia harus belajar untuk remidi agar bisa tetap ikut bertanding bersama tim Seirin. Kalian pun mungkin akan dibuat kewalahan ketika suatu ketika nanti kalian meminta ia merawat anak kalian dan ia tidak paham bagaimana langkahnya. Syukur syukur ia hanya lupa memberi makan anak kalian, lha kalau dijual? Saya yakin tangisan kalian seminggu 7 malam tidak akan mengembalikan anak kalian yang khilaf terjual oleh kelakuan konyol bapaknya.

Kagami itu takut anjing.

Nigou. Bagi Kagami Nigou bukanlah anjing lucu yang bermata serupa pemiliknya. Saya berani bertaruh di mata Kagami, Nigou itu semacam monster seperti monster yang baru saya temui dalam One Punch Man. Menyeramkan dan siap membunuh kapan saja. Kagami jelas punya ketakutan tersendiri. Ini pun merupakan poin minus andaikata kalian masih mempertimbangkan akan menjadikan Kagami sebagai husbando kalian atau tidak. Kalian jelas tidak dapat memiliki peliharaan kalau Kagami sangat sangat anti anjing. Namun saya kira, buat apa Kagami memerlukan peliharaan kalau kalian saja bisa memposisikan diri sebagai peliharaan Kagami kala malam datang? Bukan bermaksud mesyum. Saya hanya menyarankan suatu ide kalau kalau kalian tengah berfantasi mengembara dunia paralel yang kalian ciptakan saat ini.

Lalu juga Kagami itu makannya banyak.

Jelas kasus ini tak bisa ditangani sekejap saja. Persediaan makanan kalian di kulkas tentu akan cepat menipis mengingat porsi makan seorang Kagami yang sangat ugal ugalan. Ia tak bisa cukup kenyang dengan sepiring nasi yang kalian tanak. Ia tak mungkin merasa cukup puas dengan sebiji burger yang kalian belikan. Ia butuh banyak makanan sebagai sumber stamina yang ia boroskan tiap bertanding di lapangan. Jadi pertanyaan saya, kalian mampu menafkahi makan Kagami seberapa banyak untuk sumber stamina Kagami bekerja dan bermain dengan kalian? Sekali lagi, bukan bermaksud mesyum. Saya hanya memberi saran saja.

Namun kembali ke topik bahasan kita kali ini, pada husbando kita dalam edisi ini, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan saja. Mengabaikan kelebihan maupun kekurangan Kagami, pertanyaan saya kembalikan pada kalian semua saja.

.

Bisakah kalian mengimbangi Kagami saat sedang zone di kala malam?

.

.

.

"Bagus Momoi.. rubrik kali ini banjir protes fans karena ulahmu."

Aida menabok kepala Momoi dengan edisi majalah terbaru. Momoi maso, jadi ia diam saja ditabok seperti itu. Kalem, Momoi menjawab.

"Tuh senpai, banyak yang request minta dibahas Aomine Daiki."

Lalu sepanjang siang Aida nampak uring uringan.

.

.

.

-freesuich—

'HUSBANDO TODAY'

.

Jika kamu adalah penggemar lelaki seksi berotot dengan kharisma yang menguar kemana-mana, maka pria ini-lah yang paling tepat sebagai husbando pengobat 'dahaga' mu. Aomine Daiki, lelaki berambut cepak yang lahir pada 31 agustus dan merupakan anggota Kiseki no Sedai adalah tipikal pria sejuta pesona yang akan membuat kamu coret-dan saya-coret tanpa sadar memasang wajah 'mupeng' hanya dengan melihat cengiran manisnya saja.

Tinggi badannya ketika di Teiko adalah 175cm, dan 192cm ketika ia telah berada di bangku SMA dengan berat 85kg. Cukup besar dan berat terutama bagi kamu-kamu pemilik tubuh mungil. Hati-hati 'penyet' ketika sedang main ya _girls_.

Jika artikel sebelumnya membahas tentang kepolosan macan merah Seirin beserta kelebihan dan kekurangannya, maka kali ini saya akan membahas mengenai betapa SEKSI dan HOT nya seorang Aomine Daiki!

Maafkanlah saya yang terlalu bersemangat ini.

Kelebihan yang pertama adalah dibalik sikap arogansi tak tertolerir yang biasa dia tampilkan, siapa sangka ternyata Aomine memiliki sisi lembut. Aww...apakah kamu salah membaca, ataukah saya yang salah ketik? Jawabannya tidak! Aomine Daiki memang memiliki sisi lembut dan protektif yang tersembunyi di balik sifatnya yang rada-rada tsundere meskipun tidak _over_ tsundere seperti pria wortel di Shutoku sana, setidaknya hal itulah yang dikatakan oleh rekan se-tim Aomine di akademi Touou.

Ingat ketika Haizaki yang berhadapan dengan Kise di babak penyisihan Winter Cup? Aomine dengan gagah berani menghalangi Haizaki yang hendak memunculkan jiwa premannya setelah kalah telak melawan Kise. Aomine juga akan marah jika ada seseorang yang meremehkan Kuroko yang dihormatinya sejak dulu. Apakah kamu bisa membayangkan betapa besar proteksinya akan dirimu jika kalian berumah tangga kelak? Melindungi mu agar terhindar dari bahaya? Marah ketika ada orang lain yang menjelek-jelekkan mu? Betapa beruntungnya jika kamu memiliki husbando seorang Daiki!

Dan saya yakin kamu juga tahu bahwa Aomine juga bercita-cita menjadi polisi. Bukankah itu menambah nilai _plus_ Aomine dimata orangtua mu sebagai menantu idaman?

Masih membekas juga dalam ingatan saya ketika Touou kalah melawan Seirin di babak penyisihan Winter Cup. Kala tembok arogansinya yang menjulang itu diruntuhkan oleh kekompakan tim Seirin Aomine memasang wajah miris tak terduga—dan itu adalah wajah **yang sangat manis** , menurut pendapat saya pribadi. Lalu dengan sikap lelaki gentle Aomine mengakui kekalahannya dan berjanji akan menang di pertandingan berikutnya.

Nah, menilik dari kejadian itu kamu tentu bisa membayangkan sisi gentle Aomine Daiki ketika kalian sedang berdua. Dia adalah sosok yang tidak mengada-ada dan akan memuji mu apa adanya, sesuai yang dia fikirkan tentang mu. Ia seorang yang sederhana, tentu saja. Saya mahfum para gadis sangat suka digombali lelaki yang mengatakan "kau lah bulan kau lah bintang, dengan kecantikan seperti bidadari di nirwana sana". Tapi saya fikir kamu akan merasa lebih bahagia jika ada seorang seperti Aomine ini berada disisi mu, mengatakan "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan cantik atau tidaknya kamu. Yang penting kau membuat aku nyaman." Bukankah itu sesuatu yang sangat unyu? Ingat ini hanya berlaku jika Aomine memang suka padamu!

Kelebihan Aomine yang berikutnya adalah seperti yang saya sebutkan dengan capslock diatas, yaitu seksi nan hot. Ada yang berani mengatakan bahwa Aomine itu tidak seksi? Ada? Bahkan polling yang saya adakan secara pribadi dengan menanyai satu persatu _fangirls_ diluaran sana, 98% menjawab bahwa Aomine memang yang paling seksi diantara semua karakter Kuroko no Basket. Tentunya kita para wanita mendambakan lelaki semacam ini terutama buat gandengan kemana-mana, dipamerkan ke teman-teman dan orang tua. Dan kamu akan melihat wajah iri mereka kala menyaksikan sosok ini menjadi gandengan mu!

Nah setelah membahas kelebihan lelaki berotot ini, mari kita bahas kekurangan yang ada pada diri Aomine sebagai pertimbangan jika kamu ingin menjadikan dia sebagai husbando.

Pertama, Aomine adalah seorang pemalas nan jorok. Kamu harus banyak-banyak mengelus dada dan mendesah lelah ketika berhadapan dengan Aomine di rumah. Dia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mau membantu istri beres-beres, sekalipun mencuci sebuah sendok. Masakannya mengerikan, pakaian kotornya yang bertebaran sekitar penjuru rumah mudah-mudahan tidak membuat mu depresi. Aomine juga suka ngupil tanpa pandang tempat, dan meleper hasil galiannya itu ke sembarang tempat juga. Dan bersiaplah _girls_ , ketika kamu lelah mendesah akibat kelakuan urakan husbando mu di siang hari, kamu akan dibuat mendesah lebih lelah lagi ketika malam tiba oleh permainan Aomine yang terkenal dengan ' _formless shoot'_ nya yang bervariasi dan stamina yang semoga tidak membuat kamu pingsan sebelum dia mencapai puncak.

Kedua, Aomine adalah seorang penyuka dada besar. Ini tentu adalah sebuah kekalahan telak bagi kamu pemilik 'darat' alias 'dada rata' yang ingin menarik perhatian seorang Aomine Daiki. Namun bukan berarti jika kamu pemilik 'dalon' atau 'dada melon' juga bisa menang telak atas dirinya, karena menahan pandangan Aomine yang melirik kanan-kiri ketika kalian sedang berjalan ria ditengah kerumunan wanita berdada tak kalah seksi dari diri mu adalah perkara sulit. Yah, memang Aomine rada mesum, mau bagaimana lagi? Bagi kamu yang pencemburu buta nampaknya tidak akan cocok bersanding dengan si panther dari Touou ini.

Ketiga, Aomine terindikasikan sebagai seorang hvmv atau memiliki ketertarikan dengan lelaki. Kamu bisa mencari sendiri hint-hint Aomine dengan chara kurobas lainnya, terutama dengan si macan merah Seirin yang selalu jutek jika telah bertemu dengan pemilik kulit remang-remang itu. Aomine bahkan pernah makan di rumah Kagami, lho...lihat saja ending card di Kurobas S3 episode 04. Hati wanita mana yang tak remuk kala suaminya pergi makan ke rumah lelaki lain? Wanita mana? Jawab saya! Oh ada, hati fujoshi mungkin ya... entahlah, yang jelas jika kamu bukan fujoshi akut yang rela-rela saja lelaki mu berkasih mesra dengan lelaki lain, kamu mesti berfikir masak masak tentang kecendrungan ini. Daripada brokoro dan kamu masuk rumah sakit jiwa? Namun jika mengabaikan hint-hint pemuas dahaga para fujodanshi, hembusan gosip yang beredar tentang ke-hvmv-an seorang Daiki jika bisa jadi hanyalah sekedar gosip semata. Yah, kamu berdoa saja yang benar, minta pada Tuhan agar Aomine hanya melirik dirimu.

Keempat, dia suka meremehkan orang lain. Sebaiknya kamu mundur jika tidak memiliki mental baja ketika ingin menyatakan cinta padanya, kalau tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata penolakan pedas nan sarkas keluar dari mulutnya yang kadang beracun itu. Oh jangan lupakan seringai meremehkan yang bisa saja membuat kamu menangis dan tidak ingin keluar kamar selama seminggu. Aomine memang begitu orangnya.

.

.

.

"Senpai, kau membuat fans Aomine yang berdada rata diluar sana menangis, lho." Momoi menyolek bahu Aida dengan telunjuknya, meminta perhatian. Kini Aida berpaling dan menatap Momoi. Raut wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"Yang aku katakan hanyalah kenyatan, Momoi-san." Raut bosan itu seketika berubah menjadi seringai _A la_ orang-orang jahat di sinetron. Menghancurkan perasaan fangirl terkadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Kau ini adalah orang yang tidak sadar diri, senpai." Momoi menggeleng, lalu berjalan ke sebuah meja di pojok ruangan setelah mencolek dada rata Aida, membuat wanita yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu berjengit kaget.

"Etto...edisi berikutnya kita akan membahas siapa?" Momoi bertanya sembari membolak-balik berkas ditangannya, kembali duduk di sebelah Aida.

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada pembaca saja?" Aida menjawab setelah tersadar dari kagetnya tadi. Anggap kejadian 'colek dada rata Aida' barusan hanyalah mimpi.

"Baiklah, pembaca sekalian, sebaiknya di edisi depan kita membahas siapa?"

TBC

Usui: Nah, bagaimana frea-nee? Masih mempertimbangkan Aomine sebagai husbando terbaik?

Frea : Oh jelas! Dialah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik/mupeng/. Usui sendiri bagaimana? Denger-denger fetish sama yang membara nan unyu? Melihat dari kekurangan si bakagami itu... err..rasanya...

Usui: Mitos! Fetish itu apa saya nggak kenal ya. Saya bukan fetish, saya maniak! Saya rasa kekurangan Kagami bisa ditutupi oleh kelebihannya yang lain, bukan begitu, Frea-nee?

Frea: Benar sekali~ada kekurangan mesti ada kelebihan. Terutama senyum Kagami...oow.. terbaaiiik. Woo ada yang mengaku maniak disini! Untung saya engga. XD

Usui: Jyahaha! Saya tahu sedikit banyak Frea-nee itu tsundere XD plis saya tidak menerima sikap _in denial_ yak XD

Frea : Tsundere? Makanan dari negara mana itu? baiklah. Ada dua fujo diatas sana yang bertanya chara manakah yang akan digarap di chapter depan. Usui pilih siapa kira-kira?

Usui: Kalau saya jelas pilih titan gahul dari Yosen. Frea-nee sendiri?

Frea : Saya sangat mengharapkan ulasan tentang keunyuan seorang Hamiya Makoto! XD. Nah kalau pembaca disana...kira-kira chapter depan husbando mana yang minta digarap?/ambigu mode/. Silahkan ripiu yaaa XD

Usui : Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnyaaa.

/Frea Alluka & Suicchon/


	2. Chapter 2

"Pagi, Senpai."

Momoi saat itu baru datang ke kantor redaksi majalah mereka saat melihat Aida sedang uring uringan membaca surat penggemar. Tampangnya nampak sangat melas sebelas dua belas dengan besi yang belum dilas.

"Momoi-san. Hidup itu apa ya? Katakan padaku hidup itu apa?"

Ha? Momoi berhenti bergerak. Menatap Aida kepo berat. Menebak nebak apakah Aida sedang berusaha bermain RP seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ataukah sedang mengigau mode sadar alias mengada ada.

"Dunia ini adalah tempat dimana kita harus menunjukkan siapa diri kita. Untuk apa kita hidup, untuk membuat dunia ini lebih berwarna dengan warna dari diri kita."

Aida bangkit dengan wajah kusut. Momoi tahu sekali Aida tidak tidur semalaman kalau sudah berparas melas serupa itu. Raut jutek menyertai gerakan Aida yang patah patah bagai sakaw sambil menempelkan selembar kertas di dahi Momoi.

"Stress dulu sana. Kalau sudah stress nanti bilang ya."

Aida sudah berlalu meninggalkan Momoi yang nampak hampir sekarat melihat surat penggemar.

.

.

.

' _DFG yang selalu dilindungi dewi Fujoshi dimanapun kalian berada. Kami dari_ _ **Kuroko no Basuke Pairs**_ _**Indonesia**_ _hendak mengajukan sebuah permintaan. Karena kami tahu bahwa rubrik Husbando Today akan membahas karakter karakter dari satu anime yang sama selama seminggu ini, bisakah kami meminta sesuatu? Bisakah anda membahaskan_ _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_ _dan_ _ **Kise Ryouta**_ _? Saya tunggu rubriknya hingga akhir minggu ini. Kalau tidak dibahas, sepertinya pihak HRD kami siap membawakan truk kosong untuk membawa anda ke laut. Laut cukup luas untuk menampung seorang jurnalis seperti Damai, Kuroko No Basuke Pairs indonesia.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Senpai! Hidup itu apa senpai?! Katakan padaku hidup itu apa?!"

Momoi mendadak kalap dan berniat kabur dari kantor redaksi. Ingin membuat usaha untuk bisa ditelan ibu pertiwi saat itu juga.

.

.

 **-freesuich-**

' **HUSBANDO TODAY'**

 **KUROKO NO BASKET – FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Warnings : Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **T+**

.

.

.

Selamat pagi dan selamat menikmati nafas masing masing dari kalian di pagi yang cukup cerah ini. Hari ini minggu dan cuacanya cerah meski semalam turun hujan yang cukup deras.

Apa kalian bilang? Kalian yang berdoa agar semalam turun hujan?

Oh saya juga rupanya.

Hari minggu harinya bersantai sambil mencari referensi bagi kalian yang hendak berpaling ke husbando baru dan meninggalkan husbando lama kalian meski saya sebenarnya tidak menyarankan hal serupa tersebut. Apa? Kalian mau menjalankan formasi netorare? Sedang kekinian kah formasi tersebut?

Baiklah, apapun formasinya sebaiknya kalian pertimbangkan lagi siapa yang akan kalian korbankan sebagai pihak terluka atau pihak yang akan memenangkan hati kalian untuknya. Karena jelas hari ini saya membawa salah satu kandidat lelaki yang akan sangat cocok bagi kalian pecinta lelaki charming dengan pesona cemerlang sebening bintang.

Namanya Kise Ryouta. Menempati posisi Small Forward dan Ace dari tim basket Kaijou. Bukan hanya Ace di lapangan, namun nampaknya merupakan Ace di seluruh sekolah. Posisinya tersebut memungkinkan ia melakukan segala manuver manuver Copycat. Manuver sebagai andalannya untuk bisa memasuki tingkatan terkuat yang disebut **Kiseki No Sedai** dan menggantikan si berandal **Haizaki Shogo.**

Copycat yang awalnya hanya ditampilkan dalam adegan ia meniru permainan sepak bola itu rupanya berkembang saat ia berada di Kiseki No Sedai. Jelas **Akashi Seijuurou** melihat potensi dalam diri Kise sehingga ia membuat keputusan untuk mengeluarkan Haizaki shougo yang dianggap merusak tim tersebut. Namun belakangan aksi Akashi yang lebih memilih Kise mengantarkan Haizaki menjadi pribadi yang baperan. Ingat saat ia ribut dengan Kagami lalu Kise datang? Saya tidak.

Saya sendiri sedikit menyayangkan mengenai keputusan Akashi mengeluarkan Haizaki dari Kiseki No Sedai. Padahal kalau dua kemampuan copycat digabung menurut saya akan menciptakan kolaborasi uke seme, maksud saya kekuatan yang jelas sangat sulit digulingkan. Ah mungkin nanti Akashi Seijuurou punya penjelasan tersendiri?

Untuk saat ini, saya akan ajak kalian untuk ikut menilai dari sudut pandang saya dan memahami mengapa Kise cocok sebagai husbando andalan.

 **Kise itu senyumannya pamungkas sekali!**

Ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan saya menumpahkan susu saya pagi tadi. Saya sendiri jujur tidak menyangka lelaki 2D satu ini mampu membuat susu saya tumpah selain lelaki merah hitam dalam anime yang sejudul.

Saya tidak akan menanyakan kalian pernah melihat sebuah senyuman Kise atau belum. Saya yakin sudah karena seingat saya Kise itu cukup sering bersedekah senyuman pada siapa saja. Bagaimana senyumannya? Cukup menyilaukan? Atau menentramkan? Bagi saya adalah gabungan antara menyilaukan dan menentramkan, jadilah menyeramkan.

Senyumnya yang secerah mentari pagi tersebut pasti merupakan salah satu alasan kalian dalam mempertimbangkan Kise sebagai husbando. Coba katakan pada saya wanita mana yang tidak senang disenyumi lelaki seperti Kise? Saya sendiri meskipun tidak berhusbando Kise namun saya masih bisa 'kyuun' ketika melihatnya tersenyum setelah bangkit dari kekalahannya dari Seirin. Jujur saja lah senyumannya yang satu itu lebih indah dari biasanya. Dan jelasnya lebih berlapang dada menerima kekalahan untuk bangkit menuju jalan di depan yang lebih menjanjikan.

Sudah melihat senyumannya? Bagaimana? Pasti kalian akan memertimbangkan lagi keputusan menolak lelaki yang satu ini sebagai kandidat husbandomu.

 **Yang kedua, Kise sudah berprofesi menjanjikan di usianya yang belia.**

Ia tampan, ia menawan. Masih kurang katamu? Terlalu mainstream dengan modal tampan dan menawan hati perempuan? Baiklah, sebagai modal plus selain ia tampan, ia menawan, saya katakan bahwa ia pun berprofesi peragawan. Bagaimana? Sedang memikirkan keuntungan berhusbando peragawan?

Sesungguhnya aspek ini lah yang bisa kalian banggakan pada teman teman kaliaan ketika sedang ngerumpi asyik di pojok kafe Starbucks. Kalian bisa dengan bangga mengatakan 'eh pacarku kemarin baru jadi cover majalah Gaul lhoh.' Atau kalian bisa pamerkan pada orang tua kalian soal siapa pacar kalian. Dampaknya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kelas sosial kalian akan melejit dan mengudara dengan perkasa. Siapa sih yang tidak mau punya citra mengagumkan di kalangan sosial? Yang jawab tidak nanti saya ajak main COC dulu sebagai intermezzo.

Namun, disela sela kesibukan basketnya dari semenjak SMP, Kise sudah bisa membagi waktunya dengan profesi modellingnya di usia belia. Bayangkan saja betapa akan terasa lelah tubuhnya setelah dipaksa bermanuver copycat di lapangan namun juga menjalani profesinya di sela sela kegiatannya yang memang sudah padat itu. Maka tugas kalian lah sebagai istri yang berbakti untuk ada disisinya, menjadi bahu tempat bersandar ketika Kise lelah, menyokongnya kala Kise terjatuh, dan memapahnya ketika Kise tertatih. Karena jelas hari hari Kise tidak akan mudah tanpa seorang wanita seperti kalian yang akan berada di balik panggung kehidupannya yang penuh warna gemerlap tersebut.

 **Kise ada di saat yang dibutuhkan.**

Ingat waktu Seirin hampir tak punya harapan melawan rakuzan? Kise ada disana. Menyaksikan Kuroko dari tribun penonton. Tak mau melewatkan pertandingan antara dua tim yang berkaitan dengan dua orang teman yang pernah merubah haluan dalam hidupnya. Ya, benar. Antara Rakuzan dan Seirin. Antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kondisi saat iu bisa dibilang memiliki ingkat kesulitan level insane kalau kalian sering bermain osu!. Dan saya cukup dibuat kagum ketika Kise muncul disaat yang tepat. Membuang segala rasa malunya dan dengan gagah berdiri di tribun penonton meneriakkan nama tim yang 2 kali mengalahkannya. Meski ia hanya mengikuti tindakan Aomine yang hampir serupa, namun maksudnya lebih meluas. Secara tidak langsung bukankah ia berlapang dada mengakui kemampuan semua anggota tim Seirin?

Lelaki itu makhluk yang berego tinggi dan tidak terduga. Kejadian tersebut pasti lah memaksa Kise untuk membuang egonya juga. Kalau ia bisa membuang egonya demi menyemangati tim yang telah mengalahkan Kaijou 2 kali, lalu bagaimana mungkin ia tak akan mebuang egonya demi kalian yang sudah jadi istrinya? Saya yakin Kise merupakan lelaki yang rela berbuat apa saja demi dirimu bahagia. Rela berkorban demi kebahagiaanmu. Saya pun juga yakin Kise adalah lelaki yang pantas menopangmu kala kamu membutuhkan bahu yang lebar untuk bersandar.

Namun ada kalanya kita dibutakan oleh ketampanan, kekayaan dan kebutuhan. Kita lupa bahwa sudah hukum alam, semua itu memiliki KEKURANGAN.

 **Berisik.**

Kise itu berisik, berisik itu ya Kise!

Wanita wanita itu makhluk berisik namun tidak suka dengan berisiknya omongan orang. Saya benar? Maka kalau salah satu dari kalian merupakan tipe yang seperti ini, lebih baik pikir dua atau tiga kali sebelum menjadikan lelaki ini sebagai husbando. Bukan tidak mungkin lelaki ini akan berteriak menyapa kalian dengan keberisikannya, menceritakan hal hal yang tidak penting hingga membuat kalian eneg mendengarnya hingga berisik ke hal lain.

Ya saya akan mafhum kalau kalian punya semacam telinga besi yang bisa tahan dengan segala celoteh Kise. Namun apabila tidak, tidak disarankan untuk kalian dengan menjadi maso mendengarkan celotehan Kise sepanjang hari. Efeknya akan setara dengan kalian mendengarkan lagu Gugur Bunga maupun lagu Karl Meyer selama setengah jam penuh. Menjatuhkan kewarasan sebagai wanita yang normal.

Bahkan seperti yang kita tahu, Kuroko saja nampak eneg dengan Kise yang berada sekitar radius 5 meter dengannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian yang akan selau berada dalam radius tak aman bersama Kise? Sanggup kah? Tahan kah? Berusaha lah.

 **Fansnya segudang.**

Kelebihan kise yang merupakan seorang model juga turut menyeret sebuah kekurangan yang cukup fatal. Jelas, bekerja di dunia hiburan dan menjadi sajian layar media akan membuat seseorang mengunduh buah yang dinamakan ketenaran. Apa itu ketenaran? Yaitu ketika seseorang mulai memposting hal tidak penting di media sosial dan menuai banyak komentar. Entah teori saya tersebut bisa diaplikasikan pada Kise atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Kise itu tersohor di kalangan wanita!

Tentu saja aspek ini adalah suatu hambatan kalau kalian ingin membina hubungan hingga ke tahap pelaminan. Terbayang tidak bagaimana ada seorang wanita yang akan mendesak keberadaan kalian disisinya hingga kalian tersingkir entah ke berantah mana? Kebayang tidak Kise akan dikelilingi banyak wanita? Satu wanita dekat dengan Kise saja akan membuat kalian baper baperan, apalagi kalau banyak. Ye gak?

Kalian pun dituntut untuk tampil sempurna untuk mengimbangi kise. Meski kise tidak menuntut hal yang memberatkan kalian, tapi bukankah sebagai wanita yang ingin bersanding dengan Kise kalian harusnya menyadari bagaimana menjaga nama baik sang suami. Cara tersebut seharusnya juga menjadi jimat yang dapat menangkal makhluk makhluk sakral bernama wanita. Karena dengan berpenampilan dan bertata krama sebagai mana mestinya secara tidak langsung akan mengalahkan wanita wanita diluar sana. Mantap tidak?

Yang terakhir yang saya kira akan membuat kalian para waifu menjadi baper adalah soal waktu.

 **Masihkah Kise punya waktu untuk kalian?**

Basket, modelling, latihan di gym, one on one dengan entah siapa, bermain street basketball dengan entah siapa juga. Bagaimana tubuh belianya bisa tahan menghadapi jadwal sepadat itu? Masih kah ia bisa meluangkan waktunya setiap malam minggu untuk kalian? Ya itu pun andaikata ia tidak didesak menjalani pemotretan di studio daerah mana, atau dipaksa latihan demi menghadapi turnamen basket oleh kaptennya. Andaikata iya, siap siap saja berdoa malam minggu turun hujan seperti para jemaat perapal doa serupa di luar sana. Saya termasuk, jangan khawatir.

Disini kalian hendaknya menahan hasrat pribadi kalian yang mendobrak minta dipertemukan dengan kekasih hati. Berlapang dada menunggu kekasih hingga menyediakan waktu yang longgar bagi kalian. Kalau Kise memang cinta pada kalian, tidak mungkin ia akan terus mengabaikan kalian yang kesepian tanpa belaian suami. Jangan khawatir, karena penghambat kalian hanyalah waktu. Semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Akan tetapi kalau saya boleh sedikit memberikan pendapat, kalian bisa lho memberikan kejutan dengan datang tiba tiba di salah satu acara pemotretannya sambil membawakan masakan buatan kalian sendiri. Lelaki mana sih yang tidak bahagia diberi kejutan seperti itu?

Sekali lagi, Kise adalah husbando andalan bagi kamu penyuka lelaki charming dan mempesona.

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya!

.

.

.

' **HUSBANDO TODAY'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa sih yang tak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou? Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwasannya pesona sang mantan kapten grup pelangi Kiseki no Sedai yang lahir pada tanggal 20 desember ini selalu mampu membuat fangirl berteriak-teriak histeris bahkan ada beberapa fanatik yang bersujud di bawah posternya. Saya harap orang itu bukan kamu ya, girls.

Mungkin sisi absolut miliknya adalah suatu keunikan yang menarik banyak fans di penjuru dunia untuk terus mempelototi cowok kurang tinggi ini. Apakah diantara kamu ada yang berfantasi menjadi pendamping Seijuurou? mengapa? Apa karena dia sangat tampan? Senyumnya manis? Mempesona? tak bisa dipungkiri semua itu memang ada pada dirinya! Lalu, adakah kelebihan lainnya yang membuat ia memang pantas dijadikan sosok suami ideal? Tentu saja! ini dia beberapa diantaranya:

Pertama, Akashi adalah anak orang kaya dan merupakan pewaris tunggal kekayaan orang tuanya. Yang matre silahkan merapaaaaat! Kamu harus tahu betapa kayanya Akashi! Bahkan di dunia maya muncul sebuah gambar dengan potongan badan tidak dikenal namun kepalanya adalah kepala Akashi yang diedit sedemikian rupa, sedang berbicara sebagai berikut:

 _-"Duit? Maksud lo kertas toilet?"_

 _-"_ White house _itu luas? Itu cuma seluas rumah kucing gue."_

 _-"Ipad 3? Gue jadiin talenan."_

 _-"Ditilang polisi dan di suruh bayar denda? Gue kasih mobil gue sekalian, tar beli baru."_

Hal ini tentu merupakan daya tarik utama bagi kamu kaum materialistis. _Hare gene_ siapa sih yang enggak mau dengan _orkay_? Masih adakah cinta murni yang menyatakan, 'cinta tidaklah memandang materi, asalkan bersama mu asinnya nasi garam pasti ku telan' di zaman yang telah berporos pada materi? Logikanya anak kamu juga butuh susu, uang sekolah, baju lebaran dan segala perlengkapan lainnya. Kamu juga harus membayar tagihan listrik, air, dana untuk tempat tinggal yang nyaman, asuransi kesehatan, arisan, dan segala yang berhubungan dengan duit di zaman serba susah ini. Dengan menikah dengan Akashi kamu tidaklah perlu ribet-ribet memikirkan kesusahan materi. Rezeki keluarga Akashi yang tumpe-tumpe itu akan mencukupkan segala kebutuhan berikut kemauanmu sampai sepuluh turunan kecuali Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Kedua, hal ini sebenarnya bisa menjadi sisi positif maupun negatif seorang Akashi. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia sering menunggang kuda saat liburan. Bicara soal menunggang kuda, hal yang pertama melintas dibenak saya adalah 'Kuda' atau "Kuda"? Kuda yang seperti apa yang Akashi maksud kan? Ini sangatlah ambigu dan perlu ditelisik lebih jauh. Jika maksudnya adalah Kuda beneran maka semakin sempurnalah sosok Akashi yang bagaikan bangsawan nan elegan itu. Namun jika yang dimaksud adalah IYKWIM? Maka bergegaslah kamu mendaftar untuk segera menjadi "Kuda" Akashi sekaligus menghentikan hobinya mencari "kuda" lainnya diluar sana. Namun saya fikir Kuda ini dan Kuda anu sama saja, ketika sama-sama bisa ditunggangi. Bagi kamu pemilik hormon berlebih kiranya sangat mendambakan lelaki ini sebagai husbando mu. Apakah saya salah? _*smirk*_

Ketiga, Akashi merupakan tipikal pria yang sangat perhatian. Dia yang pertama kali memperhatikan kemampuan Kuroko dan membantu mengembangkannya. Dia juga memperhatikan potensi akan kekuatan Kise Ryouta dan Akashi mengakui bahwa semasa SMP dia cukup dekat dengan Aomine Daiki karena lelaki dim nan seksi itu sulit untuk dikendalikan. Lalu bagaimana dengan kamu sebagai pasangannya? Jika kamu masih sekolah, tentu saja salah satu wujud perhatiannya adalah mengantar-jemput kamu beserta melihat nilai-nilai kamu! Kamu bisa memodusi keadaan ini dengan mengajak Akashi belajar bersama ditempat romantis semisal cafe atau taman sambil bercengkrama ditemani burung-burung Camar. Ciye.

Keempat, menilik dari wajahnya yang kalem dan mirip dengan salah satu tokoh antagonis berwajah _bak_ bayi di fandom sebelah tampaknya Akashi ini juga merupakan pribadi setenang aliran air, tenang menghanyutkan sekaligus posesif, sangat sesuai jika kamu menjadikan dia sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah, terutama mengenai permasalahan mu. Dia akan menenangkan mu dengan kata-kata menentramkan dan merebahkan kepala mu di dada nya, sembari mengetikkan pesan kepada salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengurus orang atau sesuatu yang membuat mu galau. Kurang super apa lagi sih, Akashi ini? Jadi kamu tunggu apa lagi? Seret dia dan bawa kepelaminan!

Eeeeh tunggu sebentar! Sebelum kamu benar-benar akan menyeret dia sesuai saran saya barusan, ada baiknya kamu membaca dulu kekurangan dibalik kemahsyuran yang dimiliki Akashi Seijuurou.

Pertama, Akashi terikat dalam tatanan aturan hidup yang ketat. Aturan ini dibuat oleh bapaknya selaku kepala keluarga, dan semakin ketat lagi sejak meninggalnya sang ibu. Kamu tentu saja harus berhadapan dengan bapak Akashi ini jika nekad ingin menjadikan anak semata wayangnya sebagai suami. Kamu dituntut berperilaku selayaknya gadis-gadis konglomerat! Busana, tata cara bicara, duduk, berjalan, makan, bahkan tertawa pun harus diatur sedemikian rupa, sehingga tidak terjadi kesenjangan sedikit pun. IQ kamu haruslah tinggi. Lalu kamu juga mesti pandai memasak meskipun _maid_ di keluarga Akashi ratusan orang banyaknya, sebagai pembuktian dari rasa cinta kasih dan pengabdian mu pada suami mu. Kamu harus bisa bergaul dengan wanita-wanita modis nan berkelas, menguasai banyak bahasa asing agar memudahkan kala menemani suami mu yang akan banyak urusan di luar negeri, bisa bermain musik, cerdas, bermartabat, dan masih banyak lagi yang harus kamu pelajari! Hati-hati _girls_! Hal ini bisa mengakibatkan kebotakan dini.

Kedua, Akashi itu berkepribadian ganda. Siapa yang tak tahu bahwa Akashi memiliki dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh? Ini dikenal sebagai Oreshi dan Bokushi. Saya tidaklah terlalu mendalami makna kedua istilah tersebut, Intinya Oreshi digambarkan sebagai Akashi yang memiliki kepribadian lebih lembut, sementara sisi Bokushi adalah yang kepribadian yang ekstrim. Memang nampaknya ini adalah hal yang unik dan kelebihan yang membuat kamu terkagum-kagum. Namun tahukah engkau wahai fangirl, akan ada banyak hal _remvong_ jika kamu nekad memilih husbando semacam ini.

Biar saya jelaskan.

Utamanya jika kamu menikahi Akashi Seijuurou, itu tandanya kamu menikahi dua pria sekaligus! Cerita horornya adalah, negara kita merupakan negara yang melarang poliandri! Kamu haruslah keluar negeri dan mencari negara yang melegalkan hal tersebut. Belum lagi kamu mesti menaklukkan hati dua orang pria. Andaikan kamu menjalin hubungan dengan Oreshi, bukan tidak mungkin sisi Bokushi tidak menyukai mu! Nanti ketika kamu sedang anu-anu tiba-tiba sisi Bokushi muncul dan menusukkan gunting keramat ke perut mu apa hendak dikata?! Bahkan bisa saja terjadi pertengkaran dan pertumpahan darah antara Oreshi dan Bokushi gara-gara kamu. Nah, perlu kamu sadari juga _girls_ , meskipun telah halal kamu tidaklah bisa melakukan kopulasi dengan bahagia nan nyaman bersama Akashi Oreshi karena ada pria lain berwajah sama dengan suami mu yang akan menyaksikan dengan jelas perbuatan kalian! Kecuali jika kamu memang bertipe 'Penantang' yang malah semakin semangat kala orang lain melihat kegiatan pribadi kamu dengan dia.

Ketiga, Akashi itu tidak suka dibantah. Hal ini khusus pada kepribadian Bokushi yang memang punya kalimat favorit "Tunduklah!" dan suka main perintah seenak jidat. Kamu yang punya jiwa petualang dan tak terbiasa dikekang sepertinya akan sering menjeduk-jedukkan kepala mu ke dinding terdekat karena pusing mendengar celotehan mengenai aturan ini-aturan itu yang meluncur dari bibir plum nan tipis menggoda suami mu. Saran saya jika dia mulai mengomel soal aturan, bungkam saja bibir nya dengan ciuman panjang nan beruntun! _Mehehehehe_.

Terakhir, jika ternyata kamu adalah cewek maso yang cinta mu akhirnya berlabuh pada Akashi Bokushi dengan mengabaikan versi Oreshi, kamu harus bersiap menjalani kehidupan yang akan banyak menitikkan air mata. Mengapa saya katakan demikian? Kamu tahu bukan Bokushi ini memiliki sifat sadistik? Bahkan saking angkernya si Bokushi ini pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan keluar dari tim basket Rakuzan dan mencungkil kedua matanya sendiri jika mereka kalah dalam pertandingan melawan Shutoku! Bukan tidak mungkin dia setiap malam berbisik ditelinga mu dengan nada seduktif mengatakan, "Sayang... aku memerintahkan mu mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta BDSM kita malam ini..." Maka kamu harus siap 'berdarah-darah' _girls_. Jadi kamu tahu sekarang apa maksud 'menitikkan air mata' yang saya sebutkan diatas. Tidak mengerti juga? Silahkan PM saya.

Nah... bagaimana? Pilih Akashi Bokushi atau Oreshi? Atau kedua-duanya sekaligus dan menikah di luar negeri? semua kamu yang menentukan...

.

.

.

"Momoi-san!"

Momoi menoleh kaget saat mendapati si gadis Aida tengah berbunga bunga entah mengapa. Auranya nampak seusai memenangkan undian deterjen berupa tiket menuju jepang lengkap dengan akomodasi dan subsidi. Senang dan riang bukan kepalang.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" Momoi memastikan senpainya tersebut tidak memenangkan undian ke jepang, takut dirinya tidak diajak.

"Mau jalan jalan ke laut tidak?"

Momoi membeku kali ini. Laut? Bukan kah mereka sudah menyelesaikan tantangan dari grup Facebook yang bernama ' **Kuroko No Basket Indonesia Pairs** '? Bukankah itu berarti mereka bebas dari maut?

"Loh kita kan sudah menyelesaikan permintaan mereka! Ini penipuan! Kita tidak bisa dipermainkan seperti ini, Senpai!" Momoi menggebrak meja kerjanya hingga membuat beberapa editor di ruangan itu menengok sengit.

"Oh.. Ini aku yang mengajak kok. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan surat kemarin. Aku siap siap dulu saja ya.."

Riko berjalan santai keluar ruang sambil berdendang tembang 'Regal Generation'. Namun mendadak langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu.

"Anyway aku ketua Kurobas Indonesia Pairs. Surat kemarin yang bikin wakilku. Biar kamu ngga malas kerja."

Riko keluar disaat yang tepat ketika Momoi melemparinya majalah BL! Boy Live dengan cover lelaki dim tampan.

.

.

.

Catatan pojok

Frea : Kyaa Aominerrrgh…/saah woi/

Maksud saya… Kyaaaa Kise… XD pangeran charming dengan taburan bunga2 kenanga harum semerbak… betapa indahnya… yeeahh..meski gimana pun sih saya tetap engga akan berpaling dari bang Ahomine XD

Usui : chapter ini kita cukup memeras otak ya kak? XD Akashi juga nampak sangat superior!

Frea : Benerr… XD tapi pliss akashi engga superior2 banget kok… kan ada sisi lembutnya juga itu, Usui XD kayaknya sih

Usui sndiri… Gimana? Apa tertarik dengan husbando baru?

Usui : tapi auranya terasa menindas diriku yang awalnya tak tertarik untuk sekedar melirik XD hmm.. meski punya warna merah tapi diriku tidak bsa menduakan pemilik rambut merah yang tercampur hitam di ujungnya XD

Frea : Kagami kah? XD Aww Usui tipikal cew setia rupanya XD

Usui : bagaimana diriku bisa tertarik dengan lelaki lain kalau Kagami sudah memncarkan keindahan tak terlawan?! Hiks.. aku tak hisa mve on darinya.. etto… tapi sepertinya lelaki lain masih pantas dipertimbangkan sebagai husbando. Bagaimana kak frea? Adakah yang ingin kau angkat sebagai pembahasan chapter depan?

Frea : enttah mengapa jadi pengen bahas Takao Kazunari nih… efek nonton ulang knb barusan ngeliad takao yang perhatian banget ke midorima itu rasanya… asdfghjkl :v sama Hanamiya juga masihhh pengen bahas sih :"v usui sendiri gimana?

Usui : kepengen bahas titisan titan! . berhubung dia juga unyuk! Aakk, tapi harus professional! Bagaimana kalau serahkan saja pada pembaca sekalian?

Frea : Hee… suara kita engga dihitung nihh :v Iyaa deh pembaca sekalian, enaknya chapter depan kita garap siapa? :3

Usui : jangan lupa review dan cantumkan permintaan kalian soal husbando selanjutnya! :3 sampai jumpa chapter depan! Oh iya! Terimakasih bagi reader yang sudah baca ya!

Salam,

/Frea Alluka & SUICCHON/


	3. Chapter 3

"Momoi-san. Kali ini giliran Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang akan kita bahas ya."

Momoi yang merasa namanya dipanggil alih-alih memandang sang objek malah buang muka sambil memasang wajah paling eneg yang ia punya. Sok fokus membaca majalah _'playgirl'_ seakan keberadaan orang disebelahnya hanyalah mitos belaka.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Aida setelah beberapa detik lamanya menunggu respon cewek ber oppai gede itu. "Ho, masih kesal ya gara-gara minggu lalu? pffft-kamu bukan anak kecil lagi pakai acara ngambek. Udah ah aku kan cuma bercand— "

Karton setebal satu centimeter yang biasa dipakai sebagai kipas darurat kala listrik padam menghantam telak muka Aida, sekaligus memotong omongan si senior. Momoi masih jengkel, _you know_.

"Oke senpai. Aku kerjain dulu."

Momoi ngibrit ninggalin Aida yang mengumpat-umpat kesakitan.

.

.

.

-freesuich-

'HUSBANDO TODAY'

KUROKO NO BASKET – FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

Warnings : Typo, OOC, Nganu, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

T+

.

.

.

Halo para _fangirl tertjintah_ dimanapun kamu berada. Apakah kamu sudah menyiapkan hati untuk membaca ulasan husbando idaman mu hari ini? Karena saya telah membawakan seorang husbando bertampang unyu bin zuper kalem yang akan membuat mu basah atas-bawah! Ehem.

 _Saa...hajimemashou!_

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Biasa dipanggil Kuroko, Tetsu, Tetsuya, Kurochin, Kurokocchi, Tetsu-kun, dan yang satu ini adalah panggilan khusus dari temannya yang beralis cabang dikala Kuroko sudah mulai mengeluarkan kelakuan nyeleneh nya, **Kuroko-teme**. Hmmm...kalau kita sebagai cewek Indonesia sepertinya bakal lebih manis kalau memanggil abang Tetsu kali ya.

Cowok ber zodiak aquarius ini adalah tokoh protagonis utama pada anime Kuroko no Basket. Bahkan namanya sendiri dijadikan sebagai judul anime. Tingginya 168cm. Berat badan 57kg. Muka imut-imut dengan kulit putih pucat, ditambah wajah super datar membuat Kuroko sangat pantas dijadikan pajangan manekin di etalase toko pakaian—maaf maksud saya, sangat pantas dijadikan objek imajinasi liar terutama bagi kamu peminat cowo-cowo moe.

Ketika tokoh-tokoh Kuroko no Basket lainnya menempati posisi yang jelas dalam tim basket, Kuroko malah posisinya ngambang seperti benda kuning nun jauh di sungai sana. Dia hanya menyebut dirinya sebagai... bayangan? Seingat saya tidak ada yang namanya posisi bayangan dalam tim basket. Namun berhubung Kuroko ini unyu kita _iya in_ sajalah ya (?)

Lalu ada hal apa yang membuat Kuroko sangat sangat pantas menjadi husbando pendamping hidup mu? Mari kita lihat!

Pertama, kalau kamu tipikal cewek penyuka eksperimen dalam permainan anu, maka Kuroko lah yang paling tepat sebagai teman kamu berekspresi. **Kuroko itu pasrah diapa-apain aja.** Dipeluk Kise, diterjang _plus_ di gencet Satsuki pake dada super nya, di gaplok Riko, pokoknya apa-apa pasrah aja deh si Kuroko ini. Hayoo siapa yang fikirannya udah melayang kemana-mana? Kamu ga perlu lah mengikat Kuroko kalau mau di posisi atas. Tinggal bilang dan dia akan pasrah saja. Peluk saja, cium saja, anu saja-uhuk-. Tapi hati-hati ya _girl_ , Kuroko juga bisa jadi ganas terutama kalau sedang emosi. Ah, tapi saya yakin diantara kamu juga ada yang suka sama yang ganas-ganas. Kuroko yang moe nan kalem itu jadi ganas? kenapa tidak? Bukankah akan sangat menantang?!

Kedua, Kuroko sangat tahu cara menangani wanita. Kamu merasa dunia ini tidak adil? mau nangis? butuh dokter cinta untuk mengobati luka hati mu? Berlarilah ke _gym_ Seirin! Carilah Kuroko Tetsuya dan sampirkan kepala mu ke bahu nya! Keluhkan semua uneg-uneg mu secara dramatis agar terlihat seperti manga-manga shoujou. Dia akan mengelus elus kepala mu dengan rasa sayang dan senyum tipisnya yang khas. Bahkan cowok bergolongan darah A ini sempat memberi nasihat kepada Kagami dengan mengatakan bahwa 'berurusan dengan wanita haruslah hati-hati'. Sekilas memang sikap dia mirip dengan Akashi Seijuurou kala menangani wanita yang sedang bersedih. Hanya saja perbedaannya adalah, ketika Akashi akan mengaktifkan proteksi pada dirimu dan menyuruh anak buah nya menyelesaikan urusan mu, Kuroko akan menyuruh mu menyelesaikan sendiri masalah yang sedang kamu hadapi! Dia memberi mu semangat dan mendorong kamu untuk bertanggung jawab sehingga menumbuhkan rasa keberanian dan sikap dewasa mu dalam menghadapi persoalan! Nah, sikap siapa yang lebih kamu senangi, Kuroko atau Akashi?

Ketiga, dia adalah calon menantu yang paling di idamkan hampir semua mertua karena sopan santun yang mengakar kuat disetiap sikap. Dari sekian banyak karakter anime yang saya lihat dari saya SD dulu hingga kini, menurut saya-sekali lagi ini menurut saya- Kuroko lah sosok yang paling menjunjung adat kesopanan. Salah satu contoh yang membuat saya bergitu terkesima dengan sikap sopan Kuroko adalah ketika Kise datang pertama kali ke _gym_ Seirin dan meminta Kuroko untuk menjadi bayangannya di SMA Kaijou, Kuroko menolak dengan cara yang halus sekali—bahkan ber _ojig_ i sambil tersenyum! Kalau bicara suaranya halus nan pelan. Kamu tidak usah takut jika ingin memberikan surat atau pernyataan cinta pada husbando semacam ini, karena jika dia menolak mu, dia akan mengatakannya selembut mungkin. Misalnya saja, "apakah kamu tidak keberatan jika kita berteman saja? karena saat ini sangat banyak yang sedang aku lakukan dan fikirkan, aku takut sekali tidak bisa membagi waktu untuk kamu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, hari minggu nanti bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di taman bermain? akan sangat menyenangkan pergi berdua dengan wanita sebaik kamu."

Bagaimana? Tertarik untuk menjadikan lelaki biru muda ini sebagai husbando? Tapi lihat dulu nih kekurangannya!

Pertama, Kuroko seorang yang _unnoticeable,_ atau cenderung tidak begitu kelihatan wujudnya. Jika kamu sudah melabuhkan hati mu pada husbando satu ini, kamu bakal susah selingkuh! Sekali saja Kuroko curiga kamu ada main dengan husbando lain dibelakangnya, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hidup tenang mu _girl_. Karena kemana pun kamu pergi, apapun yang kamu lakukan kamu akan di ikuti diam-diam oleh cowok ini. Tentu saja kamu tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya yang seperti antara ada dan tiada itu. Rasa rasanya sedang diikuti orang, pas lihat kebelakang ga ada siapa-siapa. Horor banget kan? Ahhh tapi siapa sih yang mau selingkuh dari abang Tetsu? juga, selain wujud keberadaanny _a_ yang tipis, Kuroko pun memiliki kemampuan muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba _(misdirection_ ). Ini suatu keadaan yang akan sangat merepotkan ketika kalian sedang berkencan. Makanya jika kamu dan dia sedang jalan-jalan ke taman ria JANGAN masuk wahana Rumah Hantu. Mau kamu pemberani atau penakut sekali pun! Karena Kuroko ini tidak bisa dijadikan pegangan saat kamu teriak-teriak ketakutan apalagi bahan modus buat peluk-pelukan. Saya khawatir keberadaan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba hilang ketika kalian masih didalam wahana itu terus kamu kepeluk IYKWIM alias salah peluk, bagaimana?!

Kedua, Kuroko itu kalau marah serem sekali. Sudah pernah melihat Kuroko marah? Saya sudah! Dan menurut saya, orang marah dengan muka datar itu lebih seram daripada orang marah sambil melampiaskan emosi. Karena biasanya kalau marah tapi muka nya datar itu memendam dongkol di hati dan bakal lama sekali redanya. Kalau kamu sedang dalam pertengkaran rumah tangga dengannya lebih baik cepat-cepat minta maaf duluan—apalagi kalau kamu yang salah, daripada hubungan kalian terancam hancur. Juga sebagai permintaan maaf mu, saya sarankan untuk membuat _'vanilla milkshake_ spesial _'_ atau bahasa Indonesianya 'susu kocok vanilla' khusus dari kedua tangan mu sendiri demi meredakan emosi dia. Kamu bisa membuat ' _susu kocok vanilla'_ kan? Bisa, kan?

Ketiga, fisik Kuroko lemah. Kamu adalah cewek _over energy_ yang suka bermain berjam-jam?! Sebaiknya janganlah memilih dia sebagai husbando kamu. Kamu bisa kecewa karena stamina Kuroko itu tidaklah sekuat chara Kurobas lainnya. Berendam di air panas saja lemes. Dikasih latihan uji ketahan fisik di kolam renang malah ngapung. Larinya paling belakang. Paling mudah keringetan. Disenggol dikit oleng. Jangan sampai ketika kalian sedang anu lalu husbando mu tidak bisa bertahan lama dan berakhir kekecewaan yang mendalam. Sebaiknya kamu cari husbando yang lebih menantang dengan tenaga Kuda seperti Mukkun atau Kagami misalnya. Atau Okamura dan Papa Mbaye Siki juga bisa tuh. Ah...ada ya yang mau sama Papa Mbaye?

Namun jika kamu memang _ngebet_ banget tetap mau menjadikan Kuroko yang 'tenaga pacunya' kurang memuaskan itu sebagai suami idaman, lebih baik bawa berobat ke klinik T*ngfang! Karena sudah teruji secara klinis bisa meningkatkan performa _'phantom shoot'_ andalan miliknya _plus_ gratis satu botol pelumas 'tenaga pacu' yang akan membuat mu betah berlama-lama berada dalam dekapan cowok biru muda ini.

.

.

.

-freesuich-

'HUSBANDO TODAY'

.

.

.

Kembali lagi bersama saya di rubrik HusbandoToday. Bacaan favoritnya para jones. Ye gak mblo?

Buat kalian yang jomblo dan sedang merencanakan menggebet lelaki diluar sana andai kalian wanita, tidak mubadzir loh mampir sejenak di rubrik kami. Andaikata kamu lelaki dan sedang mencari husbando, saya tidak bisa berkomentar apa apa. Tapi disini jelas saya akan menyediakan jajaran lelaki tampan nan menawan untuk kalian nobatkan sebagai husbando.

Edisi kali ini saya akan memilih satu lelaki yang juga sering singgah beberapa kali di hati saya. Bahkan saya punya mimpi memiliki dakimakura lelaki yang satu ini. Ah namun nampaknya gaji dari perusaahaan tak cukup untuk saya fungsikan membeli dakimakura lelaki yang satu ini mengingat kreditan figure dan nendo serta gundam saya belum ada yang lunas.

Siapa kira kira?

Ya, lelaki yang sering didengungkan sebagai anak titan, titisan titan, titan dari Yosen dan segala embel embel lain berkaitan dengan titan. Padahal menurut saya spesies satu ini tampan tapi kenyataan menampar hingga ia terdampar dikatai bagai titan. Sudah bisa menebak? Yang belum tahu, elo kemana aja mblo?

Namanya **Murasakibara Atsushi**. Centernya Yosen, acenya Yosen, dan semenya Himuro Tatsuya. Ah abaikan yang terakhir. Berhubung disini saya menyediakan husbando, kita singkirkan kemungkinan soal berpacaran dengan suatu karakter. Termasuk kemungkinan berpacaran dengan makhluk seordo segender. Karena selama kalian dalam zona Husbando Today, lelaki disini adalah husbandomu hari ini. Sedap kan bisa ganti ganti husbando dalam satu rubrik?

Kalau tadi sudah dibahas sebagaimana pantasnya si tokoh utama anime bermain bola ini sebagai suami, maka saya pun akan gamblang mengatakan Murasakibara Atsushi, titan dari Yosen pun cukup menjanjikan untuk dipersuami. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki yang masuk jajaran Kiseki No Sedai ini selalu punya tempat di hati para fansnya. Dengan variasi tingkah lakunya, tidak bisa dielak bahwa ia cukup mahir unjuk taring mengalahkan lelaki tampan dari tim yang sama.

Kelebihannya yang pertama adalah posturnya.

Hei, adakah dari kalian suka yang 'besar besar'? Kalau mau yang 'besar', pilih lelaki yang satu ini karena dia besar! Apanya yang besar? Ya semuanya! Tubuhnya yang tegap tinggi menjulang, posturnya yang gagah bagai tak kan tumbang. Tingginya saja mencapai 2 meter. Wow. Cukup mencengangkan untuk tinggi badan anak SMA bukan?

Ya. Dengan posturnya yang tinggi itu bukan masalah untuknya mendobrak masuk ke dalam Kiseki No Sedai. Dan tentu saja tak sulit baginya melakukan tugasnya sebagai center. Merebut bola untuk diumpankan ke rekannya si Himuro Tatsuya yang sama sama ace tim basket Yosen itu? Sama sekali bukan perkara susah!

Maka disini pun saya akan mengajak kalian berangan angan. Bagaimana sih rasanya punya pacar tinggi? Punya pacar yang tegap dan gagah bagai tak kan tumbang? Jelas. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir ada abang abang kacangan yang akan merayumu dari belakang, selama suamimu ini ada bersamamu semua preman kacangan akan ngacir tanpa perlawanan. Ya jadilah kalian selalu dalam mode aman.

Kalian juga tidak perlu takut kedinginan setelah kehujanan. Mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim penghujan, kemungkinan akan basah kehujanan dan menjadi kedinginan setelahnya itu tetap ada kan? Nah pada saat itulah kehangatan tubuh Murasakibara akan ia berikan pada kalian. Dengan menghangatkan tubuh basah nan kedinginan kalian via pelukan di dadanya yang sangat bidang. Saya yakin wanita manapun akan tenggelam dalam kehangatan dadanya yang bidang itu serta akan melumer dibuatnya. Saya sih iya, kalian bagaimana? Atau kalian lebih suka yang 'panas' daripada yang hangat?

Masih seputar yang besar besar, jelas kalian tahu bahwa kemungkinan pemilik tubuh besar juga mempunyai 'domestik' yang besar bukan? Tentu saja 'domestik' disini kalian sudah sampai penalarannya. Bukankah setiap wanita mendambakan hal seperti itu? Selain bisa melindungi kalian dengan posturnya, bisa menghangatkan kalian dalam dekapannya, ia pun bisa 'memanaskan' kalian dalam 'permainannya'. Masih mikir apa lagi? kelamaan mikir nanti Murasakibara keburu jadi arca lhoh.

Kelebihan yang kedua, ia tak bisa membiarkan orang lain berada dalam keadaan sulit.

Ingat kejadian saat Himuro menghajar murasakibara yang sudah menyerah melawan Seirin? Ingat saat Himuro bahkan sampai menangis dengan berurai air mata yang jatuh di pipi Murasakibara? Bisa kalian lihat sendiri. Saat itu meski keinginan untuk berhenti bermain melawan Seirin sudah bulat, ia tetap bangkit dari keterpurukan demi rekan satu timnya. Ia bangkit, ia berjuang, ia masuk zone karena air mata rekannya.

Saya pikir Murasakibara yang saat itu bahkan sudah menyerah namun bangkit lagi, terbukti memiliki jiwa yang besar. Ia rela membuang keegoisannya demi tim Yosen. Katakan saja ia tak tega melihat lebih banyak rekan setimnya yang akan menderita hanya karena ulahnya saat itu.

Jadi seharusnya kalian tidak perlu meragukan perasaan Murasakibara kalau ia memang sudah terikat dengan kalian. Ia tak akan membiarkan kalian sampai menganaksungaikan air mata di pipi. Ia tak akan tinggal diam melihat kalian menangis. Sesuatu akan diperbuatnya. Jadi kalian tidak perlu cemas soal hubungan kalian berdua. Dan jelas ia akan memperbaiki keadaan untuk kalian agar kalian tidak lagi menangis.

 _The last but not least, he is 1000% cute._

Bukan hanya karena disuarakan oleh Suzumura Kenichi yang punya karakter vokal khas lucu ini, tingkah lakunya pun sering kali lucu dan membuat kita geleng geleng kepala. Daripada dibilang lucu, mungkin padanan katanya lebih pas kalau disebut sebagai unyuk maupun imut ya.

Saya pun teringat episode terakhir Kuroko No basket season 3. Ia yang mengeluhkan soal salju dan berharap salju berubah menjadi snack gandum, bukankah sangat manis? Lalu ia yang menyemangati Fukui dan Okamura dengan sebiji umaiubo itu, tidakkah ia terlampau kekanak-kanakkan?

Ya, tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu membuatnya menjadi salah satu karakter dengan sifat terlucuk versi saya. Bayangkan ia yang memakan setangkup jajanan di tangannya, kurang kekanak-kanakkan apa coba? Ia yang lebih mementingkan makanan ketimbang latihan. Menurut saya itu lucuk sekali. Karena jelas ketika ia lucuk, ia tidak jauh jauh dari istilah bernama polos.

Kepolosan lelaki bagi seorang wanita itu bukankah sangat langka? Tapi hati hati ya kalau kalian mulai menggambari jiwa raganya dengan 'sesuatu' sehingga ia menjadi tidak polos, salah sedikit kalian lah yang akan jadi 'makanan' baginya. Saya tidak perlu tanya apakah kalian paham pembicaraan saya atau tidak kan?

Akan tetapi kembali lagi ke pembahasan. Meski tampan, ia titisan titan. Meski berkelebihan, ia tetap berkekurangan. Bukankah hukum alam berlaku demikian?

Pertama, terkenal malas lahir batin.

Saking malasnya manusia ini, ia akan membolos latihan. Entah ini alibi karena ia memang malas atau karena ia merasa cukup kuat untuk tidak perlu latihan. Bahkan seingat saya, ia sering berdiam diri saja selama di lapangan. Saking malasnya bergerak mengejar bola. Masih mending kalau ia hanya malas menemani anak kalian dalam belajar atau bermain nanti. Atau malas membantu istrinya yang sedang sibuk mengurus urusan rumah tangga. Namun tentu saja diatas langit masih ada langit. Diatas kemalasannya yang hanya setingkat malas menemani anak kalian bermain atau belajar ada yang lebih parah. Perkara kemalasannya ini, terbayangkah kalian soal propek hidup kalian kedepannya? Bagaimana kalau ia malas menafkahi kalian? Maka solusinya kalian lah yang harus bekerja demi menghidupi diri kalian sendiri, anak anak kalian dan si suami yang malasnya tak terelakkan. Cukup mengerikan untuk dibayangkan? saya sendiri tidak kuat membayangkan.

Kedua, terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau.

Ingat soal postur tubuh yang tingginya sampai 2 meter tadi? Meski ia akan hangat untuk dijadikan guling tidur, kalian juga harus menanggung konsekuensi kalau kalian hendak menunjukkan bentuk cinta kalian dalam bentuk tepukan di rambutnya maupun kecupan di pipinya.

Setau saya, wanita itu makhluk yang susah jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Kalian ingin mengecup pipinya? Biasanya wanita akan melakukannya dengan tiba tiba mengingat wanita akan malu berkata 'aku kecup pipi kamu boleh ya.' Disinilah permasalahannya akan muncul. Bagaimana caranya mengecup lelaki dengan tinggi 2 meter tanpa membuatnya menunduk apalagi sampai memberitahukan keinginan kalian padanya? Bagaimana? Katakan pada saya kalau kalian punya solusi.

Kalian pun akan nampak seperti adik kecilnya daripada seperti pacarnya ketika sedang berjalan bersisihan di sebelahnya. Itu semua disebabkan oleh selisih tinggi kalian berdua.

Ketiga, ia hanya menuruti orang yang diakuinya.

Saya sekali dibuat tercengang ketika pengumuman soal pemenang Interhigh. Yosen menang tanpa Murasakibara ikut bertarung. Karena apa? Karena Akashi dalangnya. Mengapa lelaki sekuat Murasakibara harus tunduk pada Akashi yang notabene lebih kecil darinya tersebut?

Ya karena Murasakibara mengakui segala kemampuan Akashi dan tunduk sepenuhnya di bawah perintah si Kapten Kiseki No Sedai. Apakah kalian mampu membuatnya mengakui keberadaan kalian di matanya? Kalau kalian tidak bisa, siap siap saja kalian akan dibuatnya patah hati. Menangis terkoyak hatinya dikarenakan oleh Murasakibara yang tak mengakui kalian sama sekali. Disebabkan kalian yang tak pernah nampak di matanya.

Lebih untung kalau hanya tak nampak di matanya, lebih parah lagi kalau kalian sudah diremehkan olehnya. Selamanya ia tak akan mau tunduk pada kalian. Maka saya pikir kalian harus sedikit bertindak agresif dan menunjukkan bahwa ada gadis cantik yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Taklukkan dia dengan cara apapun yang kalian mau dan bisa kalian lakukan dengan tubuh wanita kalian. Maka seusai kalian menumbangkannya, saya akan ucapkan selamat pada kalian karena telah berhasil menjinakkan anak titan dan menyimpannya sebagai peliharaan kalian sendiri.

Ngomong ngomong soal peliharaan, hati hati saat mengikatkan tali pengikat ke lehernya ya. Salah sedikit kalian akan tergigit lhoh!

.

.

.

"Ngg...jadi..."

"Yaaa...jadi?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mau kamu bahas, Senpai." Momoi mengibas rambut panjangnya hingga tampak berkibar seperti kelopak sakura di musim semi. Menatap penuh tanya pada sang senior yang asyik menggigiti kepala pulpen, terlihat gelisah.

"Baiklah!" Aida bertepuk tangan sekali. "Jadi begini. Kemarin aku mendapat telepon gelap yang mengatakan bahwa ulasan kita kali ini masih kurang ambigu. Katanya, kalau di pembahasan minggu depan masih kurang bagian-bagian ambigu nya maka..."

"Makaaaa?"

"Penelepon itu berjanji sepenuh hati akan membawa pasukan untuk mendemo dan melempari kantor kita."

"Ha! perasaan ulasan Murasakibara itu sudah ambigu banget...ulasan yang senpai bikin nih yang rada gaje!" Sembur Momoi pake kuah.

"He?! Enak saja! ulasan Kuroko juga sudah ambigu banget tahu!" seru Aida, tak terima jika ulasan rubrik 'anu' nya masih kurang memuaskan.

"Ya sudah terus gimana ini?" Momoi menjedukkan kepala ke meja kerja, pusing. Mana akhir bulan lagi, uang sewa kontrakan belum dibayar _plus_ persediaan gula dan beras tinggal sedikit pula. Ditambah masalah ngga habis-habis!

Aida menatap sekeliling. Sepi. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tinggal di kantor, sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Ya sudah besok kita lebih berusaha saja, Momoi-san. Kalau masih di demo, ya pasrah saja lah. Paling paling kamu nanti aku umpankan ke mereka, buat dijadiin tameng hidup. Yuk pulang."

"Iya senpai, sebelum kamu jadiin aku tameng hidup, aku udah lempar kamu duluan ke tengah-tengah kerumunan pen-demo biar dibejek sampe ancur."

Dan kedua DFG pulang kerumah masing-masing, membawa perasan galau dan was-was, pun mengira ngira, siapakah tokoh paling 'anu' di Kurobas yang akan mereka jadikan sesajen pemuas imajinasi liar fangirl.

TBC

.

.

.

Usui: Ahh...! akhirnya kesampaian mengulas Murasakibara :3 menurut ka Frea chapter kali ini bagaimana?

Frea: Hm...chapter ini ya...hmm.. ga tahu! X"( saya ngga pandai menilai T.T

Usui: hahah..maaf XD jadi, bagaimana rasanya sudah sampai chapter tiga?

Frea: rasanya seneng sekali. Terutama baca bagian 'anu anu'/terlalu jujur. Menurut Usui bagaimana? Siapakah yang paling 'anu' sejauh ini?

Usui: Kalau saya sih tinggal tipe permainannya saja. Kalau mau bermain menyerang pilih si biru! Tapi andaikata ingin maso sedikit, pilih yang ungu! Hahah...

Frea: berarti siapapun boleh ya. kalau pribadi saya sendiri, mikirin berat badan si Ungu itu nyali saya udah menciut duluan!

Usui: Saya sih suka yang besar-besar ya...jadi harus bernyali besar untuk menghadapi yang besar besar XD chapter selanjutnya siapa kira-kira?

Frea: ngg...sepaketan berandal 'JAKI & MAKOTO' atau 'MIDORIMA & TAKAO' begimana? Kalau menurut Usui enaknya bahas siapa?

Usui: sepertinya pembaca banyak yang request sepaket Midorima Takao. Bagaimana kalau itu saja?

Frea: boleh banget! Pembaca sekalian apakah setuju? Ataukah ada pemikiran lain? Silahkan utarakan di kotak ripiuuu XD

Usui: Sip! Jangan lupa review yang membangun ya reader! :3

Frea: Jaa...

/Frea Alluka & Suicchon/


	4. Chapter 4

"Nih."

Aida meletakkan selembar kertas seukuran isi binder di meja ketika Momoi sedang asyik bermain Plants vs Zombies.

"Apa tuh." Melongokkan kepala sekilas hanya untuk melihat isi dari kertas yang disodorkan Aida, bahkan tidak sampai dua detik perempuan berambut merah muda kembali fokus dalam permainannya, persis seperti maniak game. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia itu tidak benar-benar peduli apa yang disuguhkan Aida.

"Kerja...kerja! jangan main saja kamu!" satu tempeleng mendarat pelan di kepala Momoi. Manyun, ia akhirnya meng save pertarungan seru diatap rumah antara tumbuh-tumbuhan seram melawan zombi zombi gaul, balik fokus pada orang disamping.

"Oke. Apaan." Kata Momoi, singkat plus greget. Ampuuun zombie raksasanya sudah menggontok empat pot miliknya ini, si senpai ganggu aja deh!

"Karakter kuroko no Basket untuk rubrik edisi kali ini lah." Telunjuk berkuteks Aida menunjuk kertas yang tadi ditaruhnya di meja, membuat bola mata Momoi ikut bergulir dan kali ini benar benar melihat karakter apa yang membuat senpainya senyam senyum mezum.

"Midorima Shintarou...dan Takao Kazunari?" mulut Momoi kemudian membentuk O yang besar sekali, gamang dan migren mendadak.

"Ini tidak bisa, senpai!" Momoi tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja, membuat kopi yang telah dingin disamping laptopnya memuncrat tumpah. "Mereka kan pasangan hvmv!"

"Jangan sembarangan kamu. Mereka memang sering dipairkan bersama tapi secara official bukanlah berpacaran, hanya rekan." Aida mengambil tempat duduk di samping Momoi seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, tersenyum mezum lagi.

"Tidak official?! Lalu BLCD? Stand poster? Gambar-gambar mereka lagi pegangan tangan? Lagu-lagu yang rada rada romantis? Dan..ohya! jangan lupakan gerobak cinta mereka! Kita tidak bisa membahas mereka karena akan banyak gadis-gadis jones diluaran sana yang patah hati!"

"Kamu itu fujo, makanya kalau melihat ada dua cowok dekat-dekatan kamu jadi mikir yang _lovey dovey_! Spekulasi kamu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Lihat nih." Aida berkata sembari mengetik sesuatu di layar tab, tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri juga fujo. Kemudian menunjukkan layar 7"nya ke Momoi. "Ini adalah polling suara untuk paketan Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari. Poin mereka yang tertinggi sejak minggu lalu." pungkasnya dengan wajah berbunga bunga, setelah memperlihatkan polling tidak jelas yang diadakan oleh situs resmi kantor redaksi majalah BL! Boys Live.

"Nah, ayo mulai mulai!"

.

.

.

Freesuich

'Husbando Today'

.

Kemarin ada berita yang cukup membuat saya membulatkan niat saya membahas husbando yang satu ini. Terdapat sebuah polling yang menyatakan lelaki mana yang paling populer dalam anime Kuroko No Basket. Awalnya saya tidak akan terkejut andaikata keluar nama nama besar bak sosok pangeran berkuda. Sebut saja lah Akashi Seijuurou atau pun Kise Ryota mengingat kharisma mereka lelaki sekali. Atau saya tidak akan kaget andaikata posisi pertama direbut oleh Midorima Shintarou yang mampu membuat wanita memekik tertahan. Saya tidak terkejut andai nama nama tersebut merajai peringkat.

Namun wanita itu rupanya sejenis dengan nomor judi togel. Tidak bisa ditebak. Menebak pun hanya untung untungan.

Rupanya peringkat pertama pilihan wanita jatuh pada seorang pangeran pengayuh sepeda bergerobak. Ya, si poni alay bermarga Takao.

Namanya Takao kazunari. Seorang point guard andalan Shuutoku. Jerseynya bernomer 10. Partnernya Midorima Shintarou. Lantas apakah yang membuat para wanita menjatuhkan hatinya pada si pangeran bermata elang ini? Apakah yang membuat lelaki satu ini pantas dipersuami meski tidak memiliki kemampuan menunjang untuk mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruang keajaiban?

Selamat datang di rubrik Husbando Today edisi 4. Selamat bergabung dengan waifu waifu lain untuk merenungkan sebetapa pantas lelaki bermata elang ini untuk dipersuami!

Kalian sudah sering menonton serial Kuroko No Basket bukan? Sudah hafal karakternya? Jangan cuma Kiseki No Sedai saja ya yang dihafalkan. Sesungguhnya masih banyak lelaki tampan diluar Kiseki No sedai, seperti halnya masih banyak harta yang terpendam dan belum digali oleh pemburu emas.

Hari ini kalian akan saya ajak untuk menggali salah satu emas di Kuroko No Basket. Ya, lima menit lebih dekat dengan calon husbando andalan yang sudah tersohor namanya. Kazunari Takao, si masokis bertampang riang.

Adalah kewajiban bagi saya untuk menjabarkan seluk beluk lelaki ini sebagai referensi kalian semua andaikata kalian mantap ingin menjadi waifu karakter yang satu ini.

Kelebihan yang pertama, adalah sifatnya yang senantiasa riang gembira. 100% _moodmaker_. Sifatnya yang senantiasa riang gembira dengan tidak lupa dibarengi cengiran khas di bibirnya ini sudah pasti membuat banyak wanita merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Meski pesonanya tidak sebening Kise, tidak sejantan Aomine, maupun tidak berkharisma layaknya Akashi, namun rupanya dengan cara sederhana lelaki ini berhasil membujuk para wanita untuk melabuhkan hati kepadanya. Ya serangan telaknya adalah cengiran khas dan keceriaannya yang senantiasa menjadi _moodmaker_ di sekitarnya.

Ingat saat Midorima sangat terpukul seusai kekalahan shuutoku dari Seirin di Interhigh? Takao ada di sana, menyokong Midorima agar tetap berdiri. Meski caranya agak bikin keki, namun mood Midorima perlahan lahan kembali. Ya, berkat Takao.

Jadi andaikata kalian sedang _down_ , sedang baper habis habisan, Takao akan ada si samping kalian dan membuat hari kalian kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Karena Takao tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tenggelam dalam kegalauan berlama lama. Masih galau mau menjadikan Takao sebagai _main_ husbando?

Tenang, karena Takao masih punya kelebihan yang membuatnya sangat pantas diperjuangkan dan diperebutkan bersama waifu waifu RL lainnya. Apalagi sih yang wanita dambakan dari seorang arjuna yang akan memenjarakan hatinya dalam sebuah dekapan? Apa sih yang membuat seorang arjuna layak diperjuangkan?

Yaitu sebuah kesetiaan tiada bandingnya.

Takao setia? Masa? Di scene mana Takao bisa setia? Saya juga tidak menemukan ada di scene mana Takao bisa dikatakan arjuna yang menawarkan janji setia. Namun saya sangat yakin Takao lah orangnya. Meski Kuroko pun bisa dikatakan setia, namun adakah yang bisa menandingi kesetiaan Takao?

Ia yang rela menunggu midorima dengan sebuah sepeda bergerobak, ia yang ikhlas mengantarkan Midorima ke Kaijou hanya untuk menyaksikan pertandingan antara Seirin dan Kaijou, Ia yang tak bosan berada di samping Midorima. Masih kurang setia? Kalau kalian bilang masih kurang nanti saya ajak ngopi ngopi dulu sambil balapan mengasah golok.

Takao itu setia. Dapatkan hatinya dan kalian akan dapatkan kesetiaan sampai tua. Bukankah wanita mendamba pria setia? Ini Takao ada di depan mata menawarkan kesetian. Tapi jangan lupa ya, kalian sangat tidak diperkenankan melanggar kesetiaannya. Kalau kalian langgar kesetiaannya, ingatlah masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang akan dengan senang hati menawarkan pundaknya untuk Takao bersandar ataupun menawarkan pangkuannya untuk ditempati kepala Takao yang minta dielus. Kalau sudah begini sih saya hanya bisa bilang 'elo kemana mblo?'. Ya, karena penyesalan itu tidak pernah datang _on time_.

Sudah dua kelebihan kalian masih ragu saja? Ah saya lupa kalau diantara kalian akan ada yang menanyakan 'bagaimana _permainan_ Takao?' atau pertanyaan seputar 'cara _menggunakan_ Takao itu seperti apa ya?' Hm.. dipikir Takao itu mesin cuci apa?

Ya sudah, daripada baper memikirkan _cara kerja_ Takao, sebaiknya kita langsung cap cus saja.

Kamu sesekali berfantasi liar? Sering membayangkan 'menyerang' dan bukannya menerima? Mari wujudkan impian terpendammu dengan Takao Kazunari! Karena bersama Takao, dirimu yang bak bunga layu akan ia jadikan menjadi perkasa! Ingin bermain liar? Ingin mendominasi? Semua bisa!

Meski sifat ceria dan ikhlas serta setia, namun rupanya takao masih menyimpan satu poin yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menjinakkan betina betina liar sekalipun. Kalau diantara kalian ada yang berjiwa preman, Takao akan sangat cocok menjadi pendampingmu.

Takao sekalipun tidak akan memprotes apapun yang kalian lakukan terhadapnya, ia akan terus mengimbangi kalian hingga akhir. Akan membuat kalian mendapat apa yang kalian inginkan, membuat kalian merasa terbang ke awang awang bak menggapai nirwana. Kurang asyik apa tuh?

Ah namun seorang pangeran pun tak selamanya sempurna.

Kamu mau menggebet Takao sebagai Husbando? Sebaiknya periksa dulu kekurangannya. Buat acuan saja, bukan berarti saya meragukan cinta kamu ke Takao Kazunari ya tapi.

Pertama Takao itu super duper usil serta terkesan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Saya heran, tipe tipe lelaki seperti ini justru yang paling ampuh membuat wanita takluk dan bertekuk lutut. para wanita sedang khilaf atau apa saya tak tahu. Namun yang perlu diwaspadai adalah sifat usilnya tersebut sangat berkemungkinan menempatkan kalian sebagai waifunya dalam kondisi super krusial.

Ingat saat Ia seenaknya menjebak Midorima agar satu kursi makan dengan Kagami, Kuroko, serta Kise? Bagaimana atmosfirnya? Buruk sekali, khususnya untuk Midorima. Ia yang baru saja dikalahkan harus kembali dihadapkan dengan sang rival. Kalau saya jadi Midorima saat itu jelas saya akan kirimkan om om pedo untuk menculik Takao. Saking jengkelnya.

Nah andaikata itu kalian, kalian yang Takao paksa sekursi dengan mantan kalian. Bagaimana rasanya? Eneg? Syukurlah kalau kalian belum mati rasa. Antisipasi saja, kalian harus segera hafalkan gelagatnya kalau Takao ada bau bau kumat usilnya. Segera cari tempat terdekat untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Selain usil rupanya Takao juga mempunyai sifat rapuh dalam dirinya. Ia memang tak terlihat rapuh pada hari hari biasanya. Namun sekali, sekali seorang Takao bisa menangis. Itu bukti kerapuhan yang selama ini sering ia pendam sendirian.

Yaitu ada pada episode setelah Shuutoku dikalahkan secara telak oleh Rakuzan. Saya ingat betapa Takao sudah sangat berusaha mengeluarkan kemampuannya, sudah mempercayakan seluruhnya pada Midorima sebagai partnernya kala itu. Ia berjuang sekuat tenaga hingga akhir pertandingan. Percaya bahwa selalu ada kemungkinan untuk mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou yang notabene memiliki posisi yang sama seperti Takao.

Namun rupanya ketika pertandingan usai, pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menangis. Berkata tak bisa menghibur midorima seperti biasanya. Ia yang biasanya tak pernah pudar cerianya berakhir menangis juga. Saat itu merasa lemah dan merasa tenggelam dalam kekecewaan yang mendalam karena tak dapat mengalahkan Akashi beserta tim Rakuzan.

Saat itulah kalian sebagai sosok istri hendaknya menemani takao dalam keterpurukannya. Menyokong setiap pengambilan keputusannya serta mengusap lembut rambutnya agar dapat mengurangi sedikit beban yang dia pikul. Meskipun berat situasinya, seorang wanita seperti kalian tentu akan sangat berarti bagi Takao yang sedang dirundung kedukaan mendalam.

Sabar dan tunggu hingga matahari terbit di hati Takao, maka kalian akan kembali menemukan Takao yang biasanya. Itu berarti kalian lah yang harusnya mengangkat matahari agar terbit di hatinya.

Hatinya yang rapuh rupanya sangat berlawanan dengan ucapannya yang sering ceplas ceplos. Tapi ucapan yang penuh kejujuran karena cenderung keceplosan di banyak waktu bisa jadi kekurangan yang merepotkan lho.

Terutama bagi kalian para wanita yang gampang terluka oleh sepatah kata. Hati hati apabila ia tiba tiba mengatakan 'loh kamu gendutan dikit ni.' Atau kalimat kalimat penghancur rumah tangga lainnya. Sabar dan tetap tenang. Siapa tahu Takao sedang khilaf kan ya.

Kalian tidak perlu terbawa suasan sehingga terbakar emosi. Kalau takao sudah cinta, mau kalian gendut juga bukan masalah sejujurnya. Takao hanya asal ceplas ceplos dan saya yakin ia tak bermaksud jahat sama sekali. Jadi, kalian sebagai istri apa salahnya untuk mempercayai apapun ucapannya? Ia saja bisa setia padamu, maka setiakan dirimu untuknya juga ya.

.

.

.

Freesuich

'Husbando Today'

.

Ingin punya husbando yang pendiam dan tak banyak omong? Lelaki yang satu ini sangat cocok untuk pemuasan hajat kamu . Midorima Shintarou nama lengkapnya. Merupakan pemain kedua tertinggi di Kiseki no Sedai, pemain bertipe serius dan menganggap basket bukan hanya sekedar permainan. Ketamvanannya tidaklah usah diragukan lagi. Midorima juga hidup dalam kedisiplinan tinggi dan selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan nyaris sempurna. Midorima ini jarang tersenyum lho, dan kalau pun tersenyum tipis banget. Nah jika kamu sudah jadi 'milik' Midorima tentu kamu akan berkesempatan melihat senyum Midorima yang sangat langka _bak_ hewan purbakala itu, dong.

Pesonanya bukanlah terletak pada bentuk tubuh kelewat seksi macam teman _dim_ nya yang saya tampilkan di edisi beberapa minggu lalu, meski tak dapat dibantah kalau Midorima itu ototnya juga ga kalah bagus. Namun pesonanya adalah terletak pada sikap sok 'persyetan' pada sekitaran dirinya, alias sok cuek, padahal kenyataannya dia adalah orang yang sangat peduli. Hal yang membuat Midorima menjadi seorang yang 'lain di mulut lain dihati' adalah karena sifat bawaan lahirnya yang tsundere berat.

Siapa sih yang menyangkal kalau tsunderenya seorang Midorima sudah sangat melegenda?! Cowok tsundere itu kan sangat unyu kala di goda. Jika kamu adalah tipikal cewek yang suka usil dan tukang gombal, maka jadikan dia sebagai lelaki mu! Dia akan _blushing_ sambil menaikkan kacamata berkali kali, mengomentari bahwa gombalan kamu itu sangatlah mengganggu dan tidak berkualitas! berkata hal yang bertentangan dengan hatinya demi harga diri, padahal dalam hati berbunga-bunga _tuh_. Tapi jangan salah girl, dia itu juga seorang _pervert_ _._ Sebenarnya ini hanyalah pendapat pribadi saya saja. Saya memasukkan Midorima sebagai cowok yang _pervert_ , tak lain karena mukanya menyiratkan hal demikian!

Sebelumnya maafkanlah saya yang menyimpulkan sesuatu dari melihat tampang, _plus_ kebanyakan baca doujin ret M Midotaka. Kamu penyuka cowo yang DDM alias Diam Diam Mesum sepertinya akan sangat sehati dan menemukan kunci kebahagiaan dunia dari cowok ini. Diluar nampaknya kalem dan memandang eneg pada hal berbau furnu furnu. Eh ketika sampai dirumah kamu dibuat tidak berdaya selama tiga hari dengan _three point shooter_ ny _a_ yang sangat akurat, tidak pernah meleset menancap dititik terdalam dan akan membuat kamu berteriak heboh!

Selanjutnya, meski saya telah mencantumkan Midorima sebagai seorang _pervert,_ Midorima ini ternyata juga adalah seorang yang cukup religius. Salah satu _quote_ Midorima yang saya ingat sampai saat ini adalah ketika dia mengatakan, "Bila manusia berusaha, maka Tuhan akan mengabulkan. Pertama-tama, berusahalah, setelah itu biarkan takdir yang menentukan hasilnya." Uwaaaw mana nih yang nyari cowok yang selalu mengingat Tuhan? Tentunya bukan hanya kunci kebahagiaan dunia saja yang ditawarkan lelaki berbulu mata lentik ini, melainkan juga kunci kebahagiaan akhirat! Pengen dong berdua dengan husbando mu dunia akhirat? Ciye.

Nah, usaha yang dimaksudkan Midorima disini juga mencakup banyak hal. Termasuk juga usaha dikala kalian tidak kunjung mendapatkan anak. Bukannya saya meragukan Midorima sebagai lelaki tidak perkasa, namun tampaknya takdir memang belum berkehendak akan kehadiran buah hati pelengkap kehidupan rumah tangga kalian berdua. Jadi, semakin sulit kalian mendapatkan momongan, semakin 'keras' usaha husbando mu! Semakin ia akan berjuang menggarap kamu demi mendapatkan apa yang kalian idam idamkan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, saya sarankan agar kamu yang takut 'lecet' kiranya sering-sering memasukkan obat penenang kedalam minuman suami mu, agar dia tidak terlalu berusaha 'keras' mencapai tujuan kalian. Kan kasihan kamu nya.

Lalu, seperti yang telah saya sebutkan diatas mengenai pesona pria wortel ini adalah kepedulian. Sudah berapa kali kita menyaksikan bahwa Midorima mengajak (baca:menyuruh) partnernya mengayuh gerobak demi menonton pertandingan basket teman-teman masa SMP nya? Juga ketika ia kalah melawan tim Seirin kemudian ditelfon oleh temannya yang _dim_ nan seksi itu, Midorima memberi nasehat bahwa Aomine haruslah berhati-hati melawan tim berjeysey putih, karena tim itu adalah tim yang solid dan kuat. Midorima juga pernah memberitahu Kagami kekurangan dari lompatan super Kagami yang akan dipakainya dalam pertarungan udara melawan generasi keajaiban! Husbando semacam ini akan sangat sesuai bagi kamu yang mengharapkan mendapat perhatian dari seorang patjar! dengan sikap tsundere manisnya mengingatkan mu akan banyak hal, peka akan perasaan mu yang mungkin sedang galau dan butuh teman bercerita, mengerti akan dirimu yang sedang ingin anu, bisa membaca fikiran mu tanpa perlu kamu utarakan.

Masih banyak lagi sebenarnya kelebihan husbando satu ini. Namun berhubung space rubrik yang disediakan hanya seuprit, jadilah hanya segitu saja yang dapat saya deskripsikan. Sekarang mari kita intip kekurangannya yang bisa jadi akan mengonjang-ganjingkan keyakinan mu yang semula seratus persen ingin menjadikan dia sebagai husbando!

Pertama dan paling utama adalah, Midorima Shintarou si Raja Tega! Itu julukan yang menurut saya pas menggambarkan sosok jangkung ini. Bayangkan saja, dimana mana uke itu dimanja dan dilindungi oleh sang seme! Lah ini malah uke disuruh kerja romusha mengayuh sepeda gerobak berisikan 'wortel' berkacamata seberat 79 kg?! Bagaimana jika kamu menikah dengannya, lalu dia menyuruh kamu mengayuh sepeda-gerobak menjajal jalanan jepang yang naik turun itu?! kamu bisa? Kalaupun kamu menyanggupi atas nama cinta seberapa lama kamu bisa bertahan? Setahun? Dua tahun? Saya cukup percaya diri mengatakan kalau kamu tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima bulan! Apalagi ketika dilihat oleh teman-teman semasa sekolah dan mendapat bisikan-bisikan orang betapa absurdnya hal yang tengah kalian lakoni sekarang, dimana pihak cewek ngayuh jadi supir, sementara yang cowok duduk bersantai merangkul boneka pinguin raksasa berkacamata. Kamu masih bersedia juga? silahkan fikirkan dulu deh baik baik.

Selanjutnya yang gak kalah absurd adalah, Midorima itu percaya ramalan dan selalu membeli benda-benda aneh. Katanya sih _lucky item_ , tapi menurut saya itu tidak lebih dari membuang buang rezeki! Bagaimana jikalau kalian berumah tangga kelak lalu suami mu setiap hari membeli barang-barang tak berguna seperti artefak, telur Dinosaurus mainan, boneka chuky , dan benda-benda abstrak lainnya?! Bagaimana jika Midorima lebih mementingkan membeli benda-benda itu daripada membelikan kamu beras?! Membeli sepaket berbi plus rumah-rumahannya daripada membeli susu bayi?! Dan lagi, Midorima itu maniak ramalan bernama Oha asa. Lalu bagaimana jika Oha asa berkata bahwa hari ini lucky _item cancer_ adalah selimut istri tetangga?! _Lucky item_ hari ini adalah borgol, sabuk dan pecut?! (oh yang ini seru nih). _Lucky item_ hari ini adalah isi perut bayi lalu ia yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu membedah bayi kalian?! Sudah kamu 'lechet-lechet' mengingat betapa susahnya mendapatkan anak sematawayang itu, sekarang belum genap setahun sudah mau di bedah sama bapaknya. Kokoro kamu bisa tabah?! Bahkan diakui juga oleh teman-temannya sesama generasi keajaiban bahwa Midorima ini adalah orang aneh. Satu satunya yang tahan dimaso hanyalah uhukukeuhuk nya yang raven! Kamu mau memecahkan rekor si Takao Kazunari dalam hal maso memaso? Silahkan dicoba, girl!

Terakhir, legenda tsundere Midorima ini nampaknya selain memiliki kelebihan juga ada dampak negatifnya. Midorima itu ngomongnya pedes banget! Namanya juga tsun tsun. Bagi kamu yang mudah tersinggung sepertinya tidaklah cocok menjadi pasangan dirinya. Kagami saja dikatai kutu loncat. Nanti kalau kalian sudah menikah kemudian Midorima mengatakan, "Mandi sana, Kudanil! Kau bau sekali. Aku jadi tidak berselera menyentuh mu," _nge jlebb_ banget kan? Padahal kamu itu sudah siap nganu nganu dan pasang pose paling seksi yang kamu punya! Nanti setibanya kamu memakai parfum dianya malah ngomong, " bisakah kau singkirkan parfum murahan itu, Kudanil?!" nah, dikatai kudanil lagi, kan?.

Serba salah memang menghadapi orang tsundere ditambah mulut nan pedas. Tapi kalau kamu mengerti kalau dibalik lidah tajam Midorima tersimpan sebuah kebaikan hati maka kamu tentu akan bisa memikirkan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan dalam menghadapi lontaran sarkasme dari nya. Kamu bisa kok mencandai dia dengan mengatakan, "hoo jadi 'suaminya Kudanil' ini bergairahnya kalau melihat istrinya mandi? Mau suasana yang berbeda? Siapa takut!" nah tarik _deh_ dia dan bawa ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya terserah pada mu apa pun yang mau kamu lakukan dengannya.

Kuncinya adalah jangan mudah tersinggung dengan omongan seorang Midorima, dan seperti dia yang selalu peka akan diri mu, maka kamu juga haruslah belajar mengerti dirinya. Jika kalian sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, silahkan kamu menikmati masa-masa indah bersama Midorima Shintarou. ;)

.

.

.

"Kamu memang tukang modus senpai."

"Kenapa rupanya?" Aida yang saat itu sedang kebelet dan bersiap ngacir ke toilet terpaksa menghentikan langkah sejenak. Rasa penasaran ternyata mengalahkan rasa ingin buang hajatnya. Padahal mukanya sudah membiru itu.

Mendapat respon atas komentarnya, Momoi kembali melanjutkan. "Pada pembahasan kali ini, kamu banyak membahas tentang uke nya Midorima. Seakan senpai ingin mengumumkan kalau Midorima itu sudah ada yang punya."

"He? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kamu juga kan! Membahas bahas masalah gendut. Nanti pembaca yang _overweight_ pada protes lagi bagaimana?"

"Itu tidaklah penting senpai." Sudut bibir Momoi yang sebelah kiri naik tiga centi. "Yang penting itu adalah ketika kau meracuni pemikiran pembaca dengan sisipan kalimat 'ambigu' tentang hubungan Midorima dengan Takao."

Aida diam. Dia mikir keras gimana caranya mematahkan argumen Momoi yang 90% benar.

"Khukhu. Setelah itu—"

"Sebenarnya kamu hanya ingin menahan agar aku tersiksa karena tidak jadi ke toilet demi mendengar ocehan kamu kan?" Aida memotong ucapan Momoi tiba-tiba.

"Ah...ketahuan ya..." Momoi nyengir polos, langsung memutar kursi putarnya 180 derajat. "Ya sudah kalau senpai sudah paham, tidak ada gunanya aku ngelanjutin. Sana pergi."

Satu jitakan mampir lagi di kepala Momoi, sebelum Aida benar-benar berlari kencang menuju pintu toilet kali ini. Ah, kenapa Aida senang sekali menjitak Momoi? Fikir gadis bersurai merah muda, dongkol juga lama lama. Itukan salah kamu sendiri Momoi.

"Hm...selanjutnya..." Momoi membuka website resmi kantor majalah 'Boys Live!', menggulirkan mata untuk membaca deretan nama-nama husbando yang dimintai fangirl untuk dibahas. Lalu senyum misterius terukir dari bibir cewek itu.

TBC

Halo, dengan Frea dan Usui disini XD. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic kami. Dan terimakasih juga bagi pembaca semua yang telah me review, fav dan follow. Kami minta maaf karena belum sempat membalas review di chapter sebelumnya. Kami akan usahakan membalas semuanya di chapter berikutnya.

Untuk chapter depan, kira kira siapa ya yang enaknya di garap? Silahkan sebutkan di kotak riview!

salam

/Frea Alluka & Suicchon/


	5. Chapter 5

Momoi kala itu bosannya bukan main. Meja kerjanya berserakan kertas-kertas yang mana berisi artikel-artikel lama mereka, juga beberapa artikel milik jurnalis lainnya. Sepanjang pagi ia menggumam-gumamkan mantera tak jelas. Sesekali berbisik-bisik menyerukan 'Riko senpai'. Namun apa daya, senpainya masih makhluk fana dan bukannya makhluk metafisika yang akan tiba saat disebut namanya.

Momoi jurnalis dalam keterpurukan. _Deadline_ semakin dekat dan ia malah macet ide seperti sekarang. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekarat saja. Ia mana mungkin meminta perpanjangan _deadline_. Ia yakin permintaannya akan ditolak sebelum ia nyatakan.

Lalu sehubungan dengan kondisi Momoi saat itu, dimana keberadaan si senpai unyuk yang jadi rekan kerjanya menggawangi rubrik berkelas yang bahkan bisa membobol tembok maria tersebut?

Bagai pinang dibelah dua. Kondisinya serupa bahkan sama. Riko didera cedera serius dalam profesinya. Ketika Momoi sibuk membaca baca artikel lawas demi mendapatkan secercah ilham yang masih mengambang, Riko rela istiqomah memelototi laptopnya hingga tak tidur semenitpun. Mecari inspirasi siapa tahu seorang husbando dari anime yang mereka besut musim ini menampakkan taring tersembunyinya.

Ketika siang telah datang menjelang, barulah Riko menampakkan batang hidungnya di kantor Redaksi majalah mereka. Dengan tampang berseri-seri bagai memenangkan kupon liburan dari undian liburan sabun cuci merk terkemuka.

"Bagaimana? Oke tidak, Momoi-chan?"

"Oke apanya, senpai? Tidakkah kau lihat banyak hartaku yang berserakan disini?"

Riko nyengir nampak bersalah.

"Sudah, ayo lekas bekerja! Nanti kubantu kalau kamu ada masalah."

Momoi yakin senpainya yang jadi partnernya saat ini adalah senpai terbaik sepanjang kiprahnya di dunia rubrik wanita.

.

.

.

-FREESUICH-

 **"** **HUSBANDO TODAY"**

 **HIMURO TATSUYA**

 **.**

 **.**

Adalah Himuro Tatsuya.

Lelaki lucuk yang kelucuannya mampu menimbulkan degradasi seksual wanita-wanita di luar sana hingga timbullah fetish terhadap lelaki satu ini.

Salah satu dari dua ace dari Yosen selain Murasakibara Atsushi. Cukup hebat dan diperhitungkan sebagai pebasket mengingat ia tak masuk dalam jajaran Kiseki No Sedai. Bahkan bila kita _flashback_ ke beberapa pertandingan sebelumnya, yaitu pertandingan antara Seirin dan Yosen, lelaki ini cukup berpengaruh dan berperan dalam membuat Seirin pontang panting. Ya, terutama si Kagami Taiga itu.

Kemampuannya dalam bermain lempar bola ke ring memang tak dapat disejajarkan dengan para jebolan Teiko yang tergabung dalam Kiseki No Sedai. Namun untuk seorang pemain yang baru saja kembali dari negerinya basket, lelaki satu ini bahkan bisa membuat Aomine Daiki menaruh atensi terhadap permainannya lho.

Selain dapat bermain dengan halus dan berteknik lembut, rupanya dalam mata wanita bukan hanya itu kelebihannya.

Kelebihan pertamanya, untuk seorang lelaki yang baru kembali dari Amerika sudah tentu ia membawa 'oleh-oleh' dalam dirinya.

 **Gentle dan gantengnya bikin doki** **-** **doki.**

Terbiasa hidup dengan dengan tatakrama orang barat jelas tidak bisa membuat lelaki ini dipandang sebelah mata. Bahkan menurut saya laki-laki satu ini merupakan salah satu ancaman terbesar yang sedikit banyak akan berdampak pada Kise Ryouta si model oriental. Kise memang tampan dan kesohorannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan, namun ia masih memiliki sifat oriental Jepang dan sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bisa melampaui kegentlean seorang Himuro Tatsuya

Namun Himuro berbeda dari semuanya. Wajahnya yang halus bak porselen dengan dihiasi tahi lalat imut-imut di bawah mata membuatnya nampak seperti 'gampang pecah'. Namun kita tak bisa menilai seseorang dari sampulnya saja bukan? Ya jelas selain hal tersebut juga merupakan perbuatan tidak terpuji, menilai Himuro dari sampulnya saja memang tidak cukup. Potensinya sebagai husbando hampir tumpeh-tumpeh, wahai waifu sekalian!

Ingat saat Himuro dengan segenap keberanian dan kebesaran hatinya mengaku kalah dari si adik? Saat ia mendatangi Alex untuk meminta maaf secara langsung atas tindakan arogannya? Disitulah tata krama kegentleannya bekerja. Ia dengan sangat gentle mengaku kalah pada adiknya yang sempat ingin ia buang, ingin dihapus sebagai seorang adik.

Kalau kamu jadi waifunya, mustahil akan ada anak sungai dadakan di pipimu. Himuro, dengan segala kelembutannya tak akan membiarkanmu menangis. Ia akan hapus lelehan air matamu dan meredakan segala kesedihanmu dengan kata-kata lembut penyejuk hati, yang akan membasahi setiap sudut hatimu yang meranggas penuh duka.

Habis gelap terbitlah terang, habis ngambekan dapatkan pelukan. Ye gak? Ck. Mantap pokoknya.

 **Berlanjut ke poin kedua, dewasa nggak tanggung** **-** **tanggung.**

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sudah ganteng dewasa juga. Begitulah waifu membelokkan pepatah-pepatah lama. Kalau kamu tipe wanita yang sering bertindak ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakkan, santai saja. Himuro adalah orang yang tepat untuk melengkapi kekuranganmu dan mencegahmu bertindak ceroboh.

Wanita kekanak-kanakkan biasanya akan bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Entah itu memang sudah karma atau memang tidak ada _balance_ antara sifat kekanak-kanakkan dan berpikiran panjang, akan tetapi sifat tersebut kalau terus dilestarikan suatu ketika nanti akan mengundang situasi yang agak komplikasi.

Maka dari itu kamu butuh 'pagar' untuk menjagamu dari keadaan-keadaan yang kamu timbulkan sendiri. Himuro lah orangnya. Yang akan bertindak dewasa saat kamu melakukan hal kekanak-kanakkan. Yang akan menepuk dan mengcak lembut puncak kepalamu saat kamu melakukan hal _childish_ dan jauh dari kesan 'cewe dewasa'. Ia akan tersenyum dan memaklumi segala tindakan bodohmu, Ia pula yang akan menasihatimu dengan lembut untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan serupa.

Ketika Himuro adalah 'pagar' buatmu yang sering kali bertindak kekanak-kanakkan, saya kira tidak masalah sekali-sekali membelokkan pepatah 'pagar makan tanaman' menjadi sebuah pepatah dengan perspektif sedikit lain. Itu andai kalian mengerti cara kerja pepatah. Atau berfikiran sedewasa Himuro untuk mengerti arti pepatah.

 **Poin ketiga, sifat pantang menyerah dalam dirinya.**

Nampaknya lelaki-lelaki yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri memang memiliki sifat ini dalam dirinya. Termasuk Himuro Tatsuya. Sudah tahu tidak ada kemungkinan menang melawan Seirin, bahkan Murasakibara saja sudah berhasil ditaklukkan, namun semangat pantang menyerah dalam dirinya masih menyala dengan terangnya. Berkobar dan membakar kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Naas Yosen masih tetap kalah meski memiliki semangat yang tinggi untuk menang. Himuro Tatsuya kelihatannya merupakan salah satu yang cukup terpukul dengan hasil pertandingan kala itu. Ia gagal mengalahkan Seirin, gagal pula mengalahkan Kagami Taiga.

Saya rasa memang ia harus mengaku kalah dalam hal basket. Namun dalam hal cinta saya yakin ia rela melakukan apa saja demi memperjuangkan kalian agar bisa tetap bersamanya, berjalan sejajar di sisinya. Ia rela bertarung dengan siapapun lawannya demi mendapatkan cinta kalian menjadi milik Himuro seutuhnya. Keputusan terakhir sih tinggal kalian saja. Dengan lelaki semenawan Himuro Tatsuya, masihkah ada istilah NTR dalam kamus kalian?

Ah tapi tunggu dulu sebelum kalian mulai mengecap lelaki satu ini sebaga husbando kini dan nanti. Baiknya kita kenali kelemahannya dulu. Kata orang, tak kenal maka tak sayang.

Lebih baik kalian mulai menata hati, menguatkan hati, dan siap-siap dipaksa setegar baja. **Himuro Tatsuya itu rapuh.**

Saat itu Murasakibara sudah benar-benar menyerah. Kawan-kawan Yosen yang lain juga sudah hilang semangat. Memang saya bilang Himuro lah yang mengembalikan semangat berjuang Murasakibara. Namun siapa yang bisa melupakan tangisannya kala itu?

Ia yang sudah terlampau frustasi kemudian menitikkan air mata lantaran ia pun sudah tak punya cara untuk melawan adiknya selain mengandalkan kawan-kawannya. Sisi rapuhnya mendobrak keluar. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia lemah tanpa sokongan kawan kawannya yang berada di balik pundaknya.

Ada baiknya kalian sebagai seorang istri tawarkan bahu kalian untuk ia sandari. Tepuk dengan lembut pundaknya. Katakan kalian akan mendukung Himuro apapun cobaan yang akan menerpa bahtera rumah tangga kalian nantinya. Katakan kalian adalah wanita milik Himuro, dan Himuro tak perlu khawatir kehilangan arah. Karena kalian ada di sampingnya. Memandunya kala ia tersesat.

 **Poin yang kedua, egois.**

Hanya karena takut kalah dari si adik yang kemampuannya sudah hampir melampauinya, diputuskanlah ia tak mau lagi menjadi sosok seorang kakak. Keputusan yang cukup egois menurut saya mengingat hubungan persaudaraan itu bukan dibatasi oleh seberapa banyak skor yang dicetak dalam sebuah pertandingan.

Adiknya sesungguhnya menolak habis-habisan keputusan si abang, namun abangnya ngotot saja. Kalau sudah diputuskan begitu bahkan sampai langit runtuh pun ia tak peduli. Cukup egois sebagai orang yang mengaku sebagai seorang kakak.

Buat kalian ini cukup bahaya lho. Siapa pula yang ingin punya husbando lelaki egois? Saran saya sih kalian harus sering-sering menata hati, mengaku kalah dalam setiap perdebatan kalian yang nantinya akan mewarnai rumah tangga kalian. Buka hati kalian seluas-luasnya untuk memaafkan segala tindakan egois suami kalian ini. Lelah? Bisa jadi.

Yang terakhir, sebaiknya kamu kenali apa kegiatan suamimu ini ketika di luar rumah. Apakah hanya bermain basket saja? Saya rasa tidak. Bahkan pengamatan seorang Haizaki Shougo cukup akurat dalam menggambarkan siapa sesungguhnya lelaki yang berkedok lembut ini.

Seperti kata Haizaki, **Himuro itu preman berkelas**.

Preman yang paham tata cara pertarungan secara jantan dan paham bagaimana memperlakukan wanita. Saya rasa kiprahnya sebagai preman di Amerika sana cukup bagus. Meski memang ia kala itu sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Haizaki.

Yakin kalian ikhlas suami kalian preman jalanan? Pamitnya keluar hendak one on one, taunya sedang membantai preman di jalanan. Yakin tuh? Kalau sudah begitu, kalian sebagai istri pun bisa bisa hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi Himuro. Belum lagi, ketika ia pulang, mengetuk pintu depan kemudian tumbang ketika pintu dibukakan. Saya rasa kalian sebagai istri akan cukup lelah. Lelah hati lelah pikiran.

Kalau sudah begitu, saran saya sih coba kalian berguru ke dojonya Silver Fang. Siapa tahu kalian berhasil menguasai Jurus Aliran Air Penghancur Batu. Kalau sudah, hadang Himuro di jalanan. Kalahkan, beri pelajaran, bawa pulang dan silahkan selanjutnya keputusan ada di tangan waifu sekalian.

Sekali lagi saya tekankan, habis gelap terbitlah terang. Habis sengsara dapatkan kepuasan.

.

.

 **"** **HUSBANDO TODAY"**

 **HAIZAKI SHOUGO**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali lagi dengan rubrik Husbando Today, tempat dimana delusi para fangirls-mungkin juga para fanboys-meliar dengan unyunya. Mengapa saya katakan demikian? Tentu saja dikarenakan ulasan-ulasan husbando idaman yang kami suguhkan beserta kelebihan dan kekurangan yang ada pada diri mereka, juga sifat-sifat tersembunyi mereka yang mungkin ada yang tidak kamu ketahui bisa dibaca disini. Waifu mana sih yang mampu menahan diri dari pikiran-pikiran IYKWIM jika telah bertemu dan mengetahui sifat-kepribadian husbando idaman?

Ah, berdelusi itu terkadang indah~

Baiklah! Pada ulasan kali ini, tampaknya kami sepakat ingin memaketkan dua preman Kurobas kedalam satu rubrik! Jika salah satunya adalah Himuro Tatsuya si _lady killer_ , maka yang sebiji lagi adalah, Haizaki Shougo!

Tentang Haizaki Shougo yang kemunculannya hanya seuprit dalam manga maupun anime nampaknya akan menyulitkan lirikan mata fangirl akan kuaran pesona husbando ini. Belum lagi kemunculannya sebagian besar hanyalah membawa sisi buruk seorang Haizaki. Tapi tunggu dulu nih. Dari sisi buruk itulah bisa jadi kita mengambil kesimpulan akan sifat-sifat tersembunyi dari diri sang husbando bergaya rambut _cornrows_. Dan menurut saya, inilah kelebihan-kelebihannya!

 **Pertama, Haizaki itu sangat nakal karena ingin di notis.**

Meskipun dia adalah orang yang kasar dan seenaknya, Haizaki adalah seorang yang juga membutuhkan belaian-maaf maksudnya perhatian dari teman-teman setimnya. Selama SMP, yang menotis dirinya hanyalah sang mantan kapten Teiko, Nijimura Shuuzo, bukan? Lebihnya? Tidak ada yang peduli akan eksistensi lelaki bertindik ini. Ibarat pepatah kampung saya, "Kain Buruk Kain Basah, Sudahlah Buruk Sudahlah Susah." Artinya, sudahlah buruk kelakuannya, semakin susah pula karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya. Ini membuat hati Zaki nampak semakin kesepian-ohok. Dari situ adalah satu sisi positif yang mengindikasikan dirinya adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja orang-orang harus mengerti akan dirinya. Hm...hal yang sulit memang.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu yang ingin menjadikan dia sebagai husbando? Jika kamu adalah tipikal wanita perhatian, lelaki ini cocok jadi pendamping kamu. Sifat mu yang dewasa dan penuh pengertian akan membuat dirinya merasa disayang. Ini adalah sebuah tantangan bagi kamu yang ingin melihat sisi manis seorang Haizaki. Ah, saya sangat yakin jika kamu berhasil mengikatkan hatinya, dia akan memunculkan sifat kasihnya yang ditujukan hanya untuk dirimu.

 **Kedua, dalam diam dan sikap kejamnya, sesungguhnya Haizaki adalah seorang pecinta!**

Tentunya kamu sudah pernah mendengar _quote_ congong Haizaki yang berbunyi, "Saya tidaklah peduli tentang basket! Saya hanya membunuh waktu!" benarkah demikian? Ingatkah kamu suatu adegan ketika Haizaki masih SMP ingin membuang sepatu basketnya, dia berfikir berkali-kali dengan tampang kusut dan akhirnya tidak jadi membuang sang sepatu? Jadi _quote_ yang Zaki sebutkan adalah omong kosong! Jika memang Haizaki membuang waktu, kenapa hanya basket yang dipilihnya? Kenapa tidak sepak bola? Sepeda? Lari? Atau cabang olahraga lain? Kenapa dia sangat marah begitu mengetahui Akashi menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemain utama dengan Kise Ryouta, jika memang dia tidak peduli?! Dia tidaklah hanya membuang waktu dengan bermain basket, karena jika memang demikian, lebih baik dia tidak usah main basket sekalian. Toh selama latihan Haizaki juga banyak membolos.

Terbayangkah oleh mu jika kalian berpacaran-terlebih menikah- Haizaki berkata ketus dan kasar di depan mu sementara ketika kamu tidak ada, ternyata dia sering mendoakan mu dalam diam? Tentunya mendoakan yang baik-baik dong ya. Kesehatan mu, keselamatan mu, mencemaskan diri mu dibalik wajah congong minta di tonjoknya itu. Memaki-maki mu ketika tidak kunjung pulang padahal hari telah larut karena dia sangat khawatir padamu. Haizaki hanyalah pemuda yang terlalu tertutup, sehingga jika kamu ingin melihat sisi baik dirinya kamu harus ekstra bersabar dan memahaminya.

 **Ketiga, kemampuan Haizaki adalah mencuri!**

Eit! Mencuri disini bukan berarti mencuri uang atau benda, melainkan mencuri kemampuan orang lain. Khususnya dalam basket, Haizaki adalah orang setipe Kise Ryouta, dengan perbedaan disana-sini. Perbedaan mendasarnya tentu saja, Haizaki tidak bisa mencuri kemampuan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Namun dia bisa mencuri kemampuan pemain basket lain dan mengembangkannya sehingga menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Jago dalam mencuri permainan lawan, tentu Zaki juga jago dalam mencuri hal lainnya bukan? Salah satunya adalah mencuri hatimu! Dalam bercinta dan ingin memiliki, Zaki akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mencuri hati mu agar melihat kepadanya. Membayangkan Haizaki mencoba melakukan banyak hal yang romantis dengan meniru kebiasaan-kebiasaan husbando lainnya, lalu mengimprovisasikan kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu dengan akalnya sehingga terciptalah suatu hal luar biasa yang membuat hati mu benar-benar terpanah asmara, sungguh merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, _ya girls_. Meski tentu ada beberapa hal yang sulit untuk dia tiru secara mendadak untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, misalnya meniru kekayaan keluarga Akashi. Tapi saya yakin kamu bukanlah tipikal cewe matre yang hidup hanya berfalsafah pada uang, uang dan uang bukan? Kamu yang merasa susah jatuh cinta cocok sekali jika bertemu dengan husbando ini.

Nah, sekarang percaya kan jika Zaki memiliki nilai plus didalam dirinya? Bagaimana dengan kekurangan seorang Haizaki? Banyak! Dan saya yakin kamu juga hafal beberapa kejahatan husbando ini.

 **Pertama,** ** _absolutely_** **, KDRT! Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga!**

Mau dia cinta padamu sekali pun, dia akan menggampar mu tanpa fikir dua kali. Pokoknya kokoro mu dibuat lelah dan jenuh kalau kamu akhirnya menikah dengan dirinya. Mau kamu salah, baik, bahkan engga bergerak dari tempat berdiri mu beberapa jam, tetap dimatanya kamu ada yang salah. Plak! Plak! Gampar kanan kiri. Terus kamu nangis dan mengadu ke orang tua tentang kelakuan suami mu. Karena Haizaki ini tidak takut sama orang tua sekali pun, maka Haizaki berantem dengan orang tua mu hingga sidang perceraian kalian secepatnya dilaksanakan. Eit! tidak semudah itu. Haizaki tidak akan melepaskan mu semudah melepaskan celana dalam kalau kalian telah berikrar sehidup semati. Horor banget lah si Zaki.

Sudah seperti ini, ada baiknya kamu menyiapkan mental dan fisik yang kuat. Kamu yang ikutan karate maupun perguruan bela diri lainnya-lah yang cocok menempatkan diri di samping husbando dengan tinggi badan 188cm ini. Bagi kamu yang lemah syahwat-maksud saya lemah fisik dan mudah termehek-mehek tolong jauhilah ia sejauh-jauhnya, meski dia berhasil mencuri hati mu! Ada banyak husbando lain yang akan melebarkan tangan untuk merengkuh mu dalam pelukan kasih sayang dibandingkan Haizaki. Namun cinta tetaplah cinta, semua ada pada pilihan diri mu sendiri, _girl_.

 **Kedua, Haizaki memiliki kehidupan yang keras dan kejam.**

Yah, namanya juga preman. Tentu hal-hal yang dilakukannya diluar sana tidak jauh-jauh dari 'membully' orang lain. Mau dia senang atau tidak pada orang itu, semuanya dibabat habis layaknya ikan lele melihat makanan 'bergizi' di kolam ikan. Dia bukanlah orang yang takut menentang norma kemanusiaan. Sebodo amat, Haizaki memang orang bertipikal 'sesuka gue'. Padahal sesungguhnya kemampuan bertarung Haizaki tidak terlalu tinggi. Sejak SMP dirinya menjadi sansak hidup Nijimura yang kesal lantaran sikap seenak udelnya bolos latihan. Bahkan sampai SMA kemampuan bertarung Haizaki tidak memiliki perkembangan yang signifikan. Buktinya, kena tonjok sekali oleh si dim seksi dari Touou langsung KO.

Nah begitulah dia. Begitulah cara menghentikan kegilaannya. Kamu harus lebih kuat dari dirinya! Sekali lagi! Yang jago berantem, yang jago beladiri silahkan pilih Haizaki menjadi husbando mu. Namun selain itu juga, hal utama yang kamu harus miliki adalah perasaan lembut seorang wanita, perhatian yang kamu curahkan padanya harus tinggi. Hm...saya yakin hatinya bakal luluh kok lama-lama. Toh, Haizaki juga memiliki seorang ibu.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah kemampuan 'bertarung', sepertinya ada pembahasan menarik yang perlu kita singkap agar mengenal lebih jauh tentang Zaki. Yang saya maksudkan tentu ketika kalian sedang 'bertarung' di balik selimut. Hal yang dikhawatirkan bisa terjadi adalah ketidakmampuannya dalam mengimbangi dirimu. Ingatkan kalau si Haizaki hanya kelihatan kuat diluar? Apalagi kalau ternyata properti kebanggaannya tidaklah sehebat yang dengung-dengungkan waktu kalian pacaran, sampai membuat dirimu dahulu berbinar-binar dan _ngebet_ pingin nikah secepatnya. Sudah terlambat untuk kamu menyesali husbando mu ini. tapi jangan sesekali kamu berfikir untuk menyelingkuhi dia dengan husbando lebih perkaza seperti Titan Yosen atau Gorilla Yosen ya, girl. Setia saja dan terimalah dirinya apapun keadannya. Dan lagi, ini hanyalah sebuah speskulasi yang semoga saja tidak terjadi, _right_?

Terakhir ini adalah perkara paling sulit yang bisa membuat hubungan mu dengan Haizaki karam bagai kapal Titanic kesandung batuan es.

 **Haizaki memiliki rasa tidak hormat pada yang lebih tua.**

Tipikal begini nih bakal dijauhin sama mertua. Amit-amit orang tua mu mau menikahkan diri mu dengan cowok ini. Yah, perjuangan dirimu untuk hidup bersama Haizaki sangat berat, dong. Kalau orang tua mu tidak ridho lantaran baper duluan melihat tingkah kurang diajar calon husbando mu, hidup mu juga akan lebih susah. Sudah begini pilihan mu hanyalah dua. Merelakan Haizaki, atau melepaskan orang tua mu dengan cara kawin lari. Meski kedengarannya hal kedua adalah sesuatu yang dianggap sangat kurang ajar, namun pada kenyataanya banyak orang di dunia ini yang lebih memilih melepaskan hubungan dengan orang tua agar bisa bersama yang tercinta. Kamu harus memberi pengertian yang benar-benar bijak pada orangtua mu kalau sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini. yang tabah ya, _girl_!

.

.

.

"Sasuga, senpaiiii! _Deadline_ tinggal 2 jam lagi dan kita sudah selesai! Sasuga! Banzaiiiiii!"

Riko menabok kepala pink Momoi ringan.

"Sudah, jangan heboh dulu. Kita kan belum tahu reaksi para pembaca."

"Hm.. benar juga. Ah intinya sih kita kan nggak melenceng dari _deadline_. Harus disyukuri, senpai."

"Iya sih."

"Ano… Senpai! Makasih sudah bantuin aku ya. Kayaknya kalau nggak dibantuin tadi mustahil bisa on time deh. Hm.. kutraktir jajan dulu mau?"

Momoi tidak perlu menunggu jawaban. Karena ia sudah mendorong dorong Riko keluar dari kantor redaksi. Siap-siap jajan nasi goreng depan komplek.

.

.

.

Usui: Ya...jadi kelar setelah penuh perjuangan. Bukan begitu, kak Frea?

Frea: Iya...begimana ceritanya ini molor sampai satu bulan lebih;v

Usui: Satu bulan terbuang sia-sia ;v. Kelamaan nyari inspirasi sih ya.

Frea : Inspirasi apaan coba sampe sebulaaan XD. Ah...jadi, begimana duo preman berkedok uke ini? Usui pilih Jaki atau Himuro hayooo.

Usui : Kadang memang inspirasi itu suka mangkir. Sukur-sukur sih cuma sebulan, lah kalau tahunan? ._. Aku sudah jelas milih Himuro! Kak Frea kenapa milih Jaki?

Frea : He? Kok tahu saya pilih Jaki? Saya pilih karena digampar itu ada sensasi tersendiri/whut. Lagipula, Jaki itu sebenarnya imut banget, lho.

Usui : Ahh aku melihat keimutanannya cuma pas dia masih SMP doang XD pas dah SMA keimutannya berkurang.

Frea : Wkwk. Iya sih. Nah, jadi, chapter depan nggerepe siapa nih?

Usui : Waaah menggrepe? Kesannya jadi kriminal sekali XD hmm, stok husbando makin menipis ini. chapter depan belum ada gambaran, mungkin reader ada saran?

Frea : Silahkan ketikkan di kotak ripiu XD

Usui : Jaa.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, fav dan follow. XD

/Frea Alluka & SUICHHON/


End file.
